Alienation
by Gunter
Summary: Des scientifiques viennent explorer une planète ou repose un étrange vaisseau extraterrestre. Des créatures au potentiel énorme y reposeraient ...
1. Exploration

Le vent soufflait violemment sur le sol vitreux recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière radioactive. Une puissante explosion avait surchauffée la surface de ce monde sur plusieurs kilomètres, qui avait fondu avant de se solidifier uniformément. Cette catastrophe avait en quelque sorte, rangé les environs de façon plus homogène, nettoyant proprement la planète de tout ce qui pouvait dépasser.

Une patte métallique se planta dans le sol, le fissurant anarchiquement autour du point d'impact, imposant une uniforme irrégularité à la roche. La poussière sursauta au choc suivant. L'assemblage d'alliages métalliques progressait rapidement là où ces concepteurs humains auraient maladroitement glissé.

Une pluie dense s'abattit soudain, alors que des débris de l'explosion passée commençaient à joncher le sol. La distance avec ce qui avait engendré la réaction thermonucléaire était plus grande ici. La chaleur n'avait donc pas été suffisante pour opérer son travail de lissage. Seule la lumière artificielle fournie par l'insecte mécanique permettait de distinguer des formes dans ces épaisses ténèbres. L'atmosphère chargée d'eau et de cendres n'aidait pas à la visibilité. Parmi les blocs rocheux propulsés jusqu'ici, se trouvait des lambeaux des structures où vivait la population locale, avant.

Aucun véhicule à roues n'aurait pu progresser dans ces décombres. Mais eux n'auraient pas choisi de se poser si loin de l'objectif. Mes supérieurs se plaisaient à appeler cela « une simple mesure de sécurité », mais je savais qu'ils étaient bien trop peureux et fiers pour s'abaisser à réaliser de telles missions sur le terrain. Aussi avait-il fallu que je sorte seul de ce vaisseau, mais aux commandes de la pointe technologique pour me déplacer sur ce monde désolé. Pas moins qu'un Insectoïde d'exploration, une tenue complète antiradiations et un des meilleurs matériels scientifiques de prélèvement.

D'après mes coordonnées, je n'étais plus très loin. J'espérais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'emplacement. Ça leur arrivait souvent. Ça ne devait pas avoir d'importance à leur yeux puisqu'ils ne se rendaient pas eux même sur les lieux. Attendre au chaud dans leur vaisseau n'était pas trop épuisant.

Je me trouvais enfin aux coordonnées précises indiquées, mais rien ne se dressait à l'horizon. Seul un monticule de débris un peu plus important reposait sur place. En scannant la zone, il apparut que le vaisseau recherché reposait à quelques mètres de profondeurs. Après avoir analysé plus en profondeur sa position, et la composition des roches dans lesquelles il se trouvait encastré, mon véhicule envoya plusieurs petites charges explosives pour dégager le terrain.

Les blocs si gênant volèrent en éclats, et quand je revins sur place, un vaisseau aux formes étranges se dressait au milieu du paysage dévasté. Lui ne semblait pas avoir souffert des effets de l'explosion de plusieurs mégatonnes, qui avait eu lieu voilà plusieurs mois. Face à ses dimensions hors normes, je passais pour une fourmi. Ses concepteurs n'étaient pas fainéant mais avaient d'étranges notions d'aérodynamisme ou de symétrie, puisque leur création ne respectait aucune des deux. Il avait une vague forme de U qu'on aurait laissé fondre au soleil. Ou dans un registre plus morbide, on pouvait le comparer à l'os d'une quelconque créature non répertoriée.

Je m'avançai vers une entrée située en son centre. Compte tenu de la largeur du passage, je pensais n'avoir aucun mal à circuler à l'intérieur. Cessant la contemplation de l'engin, je m'enfonçai dans les entrailles de cette bizarrerie extraterrestre.

L'insecte métallique protégeant de son mieux son contenu organique, disparut à l'intérieur de l'ouverture. Celle-ci, moins artificielle que celles conçues par l'être humain faisait penser à un orifice d'être vivant. Des mécanismes biologiques y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. En suivant cette créature mécanique qui s'engouffrait dans les boyaux de son hôte tel un parasite, la participation de la nature dans la conception de ce vaisseau semblait de plus en plus probable. Des côtes saillantes, jointes par une surface lisse d'apparence organique, se rejoignaient au sommet de la structure sur d'immenses vertèbres. Les parois légèrement translucides donnaient une impression de fragilité. Mais le véhicule humain ne laissait pas la moindre empreinte sur cette surface diaphane, bien plus dure qu'elle n'y paraissait.

J'étais surpris et assez mal à l'aise par ce que je voyais. Je me serais cru dans le ventre d'une baleine si je n'avais pas vu l'extérieur du vaisseau. Venait en plus s'ajouter à mon angoisse, l'inconfort de ma combinaison. La transpiration me causait d'affreuses démangeaisons. Mais impossible de se soulager en se grattant dans ces cocons antiradiations. Mais par réflexe je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, et ma frustration s'intensifiait à chaque fois que mes mains se trouvaient bloquées à quelques centimètres de ma peau, implorant le moindre petit contact de mes ongles… Une combinaison digne de ce nom aurait du posséder des grattoirs pour le dos de ses occupants. C'était diabolique d'enfermer des personnes là dedans.

Une ouverture dans le sol me permit de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon exploration. Le tunnel vertical sur lequel elle débouchait semblait très profond. Comment les vrais passagers pouvaient-ils se déplacer correctement dans ce vaisseau. L'espace d'un instant je m'imaginais une espèce intelligente recouverte de plumes et muni d'ailes aux commandes d'un tel engin, les fientes et les plumes auraient été un grand problème à bord…

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à des pensées si stériles. Bien sanglé dans le véhicule insectoïde, j'entamai la descente le long de ce sombre boyau. J'osais à peine imaginer avec quelles difficultés je me serais déplacé avec les véhicules habituels munis de simples roues ou chenilles. Se déplacer à la verticale était déjà un obstacle de taille, mais il fallait également se retenir d'une probable chute sans pouvoir planter quoi que ce soit dans la matière impénétrable. Tel une araignée, mon véhicule intelligent devait poser ses membres en opposition sur les parois, désescaladant ainsi le boyau en variant ses appuis.

Après une longue progression, le corps pendant vers le fond du vaisseau, j'arrivai dans une vaste salle. Elle était située à des dizaines de mètres sous la surface du sol. Même si l'explosion avait réussi à pulvériser la partie en surface, je pense que cette cave aurait bénéficié de la protection due à sa profondeur et serait restée intacte. Ce quelle contenait était donc si important ? On m'avait envoyé, seul, chercher ces objets en formes d'œufs dans un vaisseau extra-terrestre des plus étranges, mais il n'avait pas dû leur sembler utile de m'informer davantage. Plus j'y pensais et moins je sentais cette mission.

Les détecteurs ne ressentaient aucune vibration alentours, tout semblait gelé, figé. Les objets en forme d'œufs se tenaient devant moi sur des centaines de mètres. Entreposés là, ils semblaient n'attendre que moi pour les cueillir. Je sortis les bras mécaniques du véhicule et m'avançai prudemment des premiers œufs.

Le bip caractéristique du détecteur de vibration me fit sursauter. Je scrutai aussitôt l'immense salle, tournant la tête et les yeux dans de grands mouvements frénétiques, la peur m'empêchait de réagir calmement. Mais de quoi pouvait on avoir peur ici ? Il n'y avait personne dans ce vaisseau abandonné depuis des siècles. Reprenant mon calme, je décidai de consulter les données du détecteur plutôt que de me fier à mes pauvres yeux pour savoir d'où venait cette vibration, qui n'était certainement pas plus que quelques pierres roulantes. Il faisait bien plus chaud ici qu'à la surface, cela devait créer des courants d'air. Le senseur indiquait une zone au fond de la salle, sûrement rien d'important.

J'ouvris le caisson de stase. Mes supérieurs prétendaient que les radiations à la surface pourraient altérer leur contenu. Mais après avoir passé tant de temps dans cette atmosphère âpre, aux températures et radiations peu enviables, ils devaient pouvoir endurer n'importe quel supplice de l'extérieur.

Je pris le premier œuf, je ne voulais pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans cet endroit si inquiétant. Je ne distinguais pas ce qui se trouvait dans ceux-ci à cause de leur teinte opaque. Ne perdant pas plus de temps inutilement, je remplis le caisson autant que je pus de ces étranges objets ovoïdes, puis le fermai avec une certaine satisfaction et un grand soulagement. J'allais pouvoir prendre le chemin du retour.

Des vibrations. Il se réveilla soudain d'un long et profond sommeil. L'activité semblait avoir repris en ce lieu depuis quelque temps, mais une trop longue attente en sommeil profond avait altéré ses sens. Une étrange créature s'était aventuré à ses dépend tout près du nid. Ses vibrations commençaient à diminuer. Elle s'en allait. Mais sa vitesse n'était pas suffisante pour distancer ce qui venait de s'éveiller. Attiré instinctivement par les vibrations décroissantes. Se rapprocher discrètement, rester tapi dans l'ombre, puis il passerait à l'action au moment propice.


	2. Retour au vaisseau

L'immense masse métallique reposait lourdement sur le sol, enveloppée d'un silence glacial. L'eau de pluie ruisselait dans chaque recoin du léviathan aux teintes cuivrées. Sa structure externe paraissait avoir été déchirée, taillée à grands coups de rasoirs tant son apparence avait été transformée depuis sa sortie d'usine. Les nombreuses réparations et rapiéçages dus aux atterrissages en catastrophe en étaient la cause.

Malgré son état, il émanait de l'objet une certaine agressivité. Il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir des mâchoires de la planète, feignant l'immobilité pour mieux happer les imprudents. Lentement, le magma aurait digéré sa pitance.

La pluie s'infiltra dans les fissures qui se formèrent au passage du véhicule insectoïde. Griffant et trouant le sol avec une rapidité étonnante, il s'arrêta devant le sas du vaisseau humain, qui l'avala sans perdre plus de temps.

Je rentrai enfin au chaud. J'avais réussi ma mission, ramener ses œufs en stase, et j'allais pouvoir relâcher la pression. Les scientifiques s'empressèrent de venir décharger ma précieuse cargaison, tels des abeilles ouvrières, obsessionnelles et méthodiques.

Le vaisseau trembla soudainement. Achéron ne présentait pourtant pas d'activité sismique.

Une autre vibration, suivie d'un bruit provenant du sas. La porte fut défoncée dans un dernier choc, faisant apparaître dans un strident grincement métallique la chose. Elle remplissait tout l'espace du sas, maintenant ouvert aux vents radioactifs. Je bondis hors de mon véhicule, si cette chose avait si facilement balayé la porte extérieure, elle plierait comme du carton cette vulgaire vitre, pourtant à l'épreuve des balles.

Un des scientifiques eu assez de réflexe pour appuyer sur le dispositif de sécurité à temps. La créature fut instantanément douchée d'une mousse blanche à durcissement rapide. Prise au piège, elle ne pourrait pas s'en libérer.

D'où sortait cette horreur ? Son aspect squelettique me faisait penser à l'intérieur du vaisseau biomécanique où j'avais trouvé les œufs. C'était surtout ses griffes et ses dents qui avaient retenu mon attention. Je l'aurais croisée à l'extérieur, elle aurait probablement déchiqueté mon véhicule, m'écrasant comme un de ces fruits de la vieille Terre. J'avais été chanceux.

La matière dans laquelle cette chose était piégée, du vitrex si ma mémoire était bonne, devenait peu à peu transparente, laissant apparaître sa captive.

La nature avait été incroyablement efficace et généreuse avec cet être. Bien que la nature ne me semblait pas l'unique responsable d'un tel potentiel destructif et défensif. Aucun équilibre entre les espèces animales n'aurait pu régner sur une planète en sa présence.

Je m'avançai vers elle, obligé de lever les yeux pour contempler la tête monstrueuse frôlant le plafond. Avec les quatre mètres de hauteur de la salle, la créature semblait recroquevillée et mal à l'aise. Mais dans ce vaisseau extraterrestre que je venais de quitter, ses proportions démesurées n'étaient certainement pas un problème…

Son apparence m'apparaissait trop primitive pour qu'elle en soit le concepteur, mais elle aurait tout à fait pu y naître. La ressemblance était trop frappante.

On serait probablement arrivé au même résultat en collant des os entre eux avec de la résine. Elle n'avait rien de réellement organique comme des yeux, ou de la peau. C'était là les artifices dont les espèces animales primitives et faibles s'encombraient, fières de l'ingéniosité du vivant.

Elle disposait de quatre bras bien battis qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir fondre sur moi pour me mettre en pièces détachées. Une longue et large collerette prolongeait sa tête à la manière d'une couronne, comme pour signifier qu'elle comptait bien régner sur l'ensemble des proies que nous étions. En me penchant sur le côté, je pus apercevoir une longue queue, prête à se planter comme le dard d'une abeille géante. Il pendait à son menton de fins tentacules, ainsi qu'une longue excroissance rejoignant la base de son cou. Si les trompes avaient contenu des os, ça y aurait ressemblé.

Par curiosité et pour ridiculiser la chose qui s'était laissée piéger, j'avançai ma main contre la paroi invisible, qui en fut aussitôt repoussée, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Cet immense bloc vibrait si vite que ce n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Privée d'air et en apparence de possibilité de mouvement, elle n'avait pas encore abandonné le combat, luttant intensément pour se libérer de sa prison invisible.

Je m'apprêtais à hurler pour prévenir du danger les scientifiques s'affairant autour de la créature, quand je fus projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une langue – ou mâchoire – avait surgit de l'horrible gueule, brisant une grande partie du vitrex, dont un bloc était maintenant planté dans mon torse. La surprise avait devancé la souffrance. Comment un matériau réputé indestructible, avait pu être réduit en poussière sans arme, par un simple coup de mâchoire !?

Ma vue commençait à se troubler, mais je devais rester éveiller.

La chose poussa un long sifflement rauque sorti tout droit d'outre tombe. Déjà les scientifiques avaient mis la main sur des armes et dans leur affolement, vidaient sur elle leurs munitions, tant qu'il lui restait des entraves. Comment arrêter une créature qui se moquait de l'indestructibilité du vitrex !? Que faire sinon tenter de la détruire pour sauver sa peau ?

Un voile sombre passa devant mes yeux, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience, je pressais mes mains contre mon torse pour ne pas perdre trop de sang.

La chose elle, arrosée de métaux en tout genre, saignait abondamment. D'un jaune pâle, son sang semblait dissoudre ce qu'il touchait. D'épaisses fumées émanaient du vitrex qui disparaissait à vue d'œil. Le sol ne tarda pas à subir le même sort, alors que la créature ne paraissait pas gênée par ses blessures.

Tout alla très vite soudain. La chose s'empara du torse d'une proie à proximité d'une main, de ses jambes de l'autre, et tira, déversant au sol, intestins, et autres organes appétissants. Sa queue se planta si violemment dans un autre malheureux qu'il fut déchiré en deux avant d'avoir pu percevoir la douleur. Broyant le fragile humain qu'elle avait saisi pour le porter à sa mâchoire, la boîte crânienne explosa quand sa langue perforeuse jaillit.

Une explosion retentit et le plafond s'abattit soudain sur la scène du combat, écrasant comme des miettes les scientifiques qui n'avait pas encore participé au festin, et la chose sous des tonnes de métaux.

C'était le côté pratique du vaisseau, agençable à volonté si peu qu'on possédait suffisamment d'explosif.

Seul l'intense crépitement de l'acide dévorant le sol retentissait, plus rien ne bougeait.

Le luttait toujours pour me maintenir éveillé quand je repris conscience dans un tube médical, baignant dans ce liquide régénérateur qui procurait de telles sensations de bien être. Mon esprit avait tant lutté contre le sommeil qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu.

De timide bulles d'air passèrent devant mes yeux quand j'ouvris la bouche pour appeler. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas possible de parler. Rien, j'étais seul ici, sans pouvoir connaître le déroulement des évènements depuis mon inconscience. Au moins, je pouvais me considéré heureux d'avoir survécu, apparemment sans dommage physique.

Je parvins à tendre la main jusqu'à la vitre et donner quelques coups. Un homme en blouse blanche apparut aussitôt de derrière un mur, étonné de me voir déjà éveillé. Les quelques paroles qu'il prononça, probablement pour lui-même ne parvinrent pas à mes oreilles.

S'avançant vers un panneau de contrôle, il pianota et se retourna vers moi pour voir son texte s'afficher sur la vitre : « J'espère que vous avez fait de beaux rêves ? ».

Je n'avais apparemment pas affaire au plus futé des scientifiques du vaisseau. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé après que je me sois endormi ! Tentant de mimer avec mes mains la créature monstrueuse se faisant écraser par le plafond, je lui jetais un regard interrogatif.

Il secoua l'index d'un air entendu et opina de la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre le message que je voulais faire passer.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire sortir encore, votre corps n'est pas complètement rétabli, désolé. »

Mais pourquoi n'avaient ils pas installé un clavier à l'intérieur du tube pour pouvoir répondre !? Sans grand espoir, je fis comme si ma main sortait de ma bouche, à la manière de la langue de la créature, puis je mimais un plafond imaginaire me tombant dessus. Puis levant les mains vers le ciel, je pris le même regard inquisiteur.

Le scientifique pris un air inquiet. Il me jeta un dernier regard anxieux avant d'écrire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les tubes médicaux sont très sûrs. Si vous êtes claustrofobe, je vais demander qu'on vous endorme. »

Puis sans attendre de gesticulations de ma part, il partit.

Il ne savait même pas écrire claustrophobe ce crétin, il devait l'avoir volé sa blouse blanche !

A quoi bon les en empêcher, si je dormais, les réponses viendraient plus vite qu'à espérer trouver quelqu'un doué d'un minimum de bon sens ici.

Déjà je fermais les yeux…


	3. Réveil

Etrange sensation, je pensais me réveiller en suspension dans ce liquide apaisant des tubes médicaux, mais c'est sur un simple lit d'hôpital que je repris conscience. Mon corps était encore relié à d'innombrables machines. Mon état avait-il nécessité tant de soins ?

Une sirène retentit, me faisant me lever d'un bond, attentif à d'éventuelles annonces. Mais rien ne vint. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, aucune agitation dans les couloirs, cette alerte ne devait pas concerner cette partie du vaisseau.

Jugeant m'être assez reposé depuis ma blessure, j'ôtais un à un les câbles glissés sous ma peau, privant une à une les installations médicales de mes signaux vitaux.

Un médecin se rua dans le couloir jusqu'à ma porte, transpirant de peur ou bien de surprise.

Que vous est il arrivé !? Les fils ..? Vous avez été attaqué ?

Hein ? Non, je les ai débranché. Que se passe t-il au juste ici ? demandai-je inquiet.

Le pro… le problème devrait être résolu dans peu de temps, me répondit il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter nerveusement chaque recoin de la pièce.

Est-ce en rapport avec la créature qui a détruit le sas du vaisseau sur Achéron ?

Reprenant son calme, le médecin s'approcha pour m'examiner.

Non, cette histoire est loin derrière maintenant. Nous avons quitté cette planète en catastrophe, mais vous deviez être inconscient ?

Je lui confirmai d'un signe de tête affirmatif, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Lorsque la chose s'est faite écrasée, les litres d'acide qu'elle a libéré ont suffi à creuser jusqu'au magma. Nous avons été suffisamment rapide pour ne pas subir de dommages irréparables.

Jusqu'au magma !? C'est vrai qu'elle était immense, et son sang avait l'air particulièrement corrosif.

Mais d'où sortait cette créature ? demandai-je, tout en tendant le bras vers le médecin qui procédait toujours à ces observations.

Nous avons déduit qu'elle était liée aux œufs que vous avez ramenés lors de votre expédition. Probablement l'espèce pondeuse…

Il s'agissait donc bien d'œufs. Il y en avait tant, et j'ai voyagé avec pendant tout ce temps…

Hum, vous semblez vous être complètement remis. Je dois également vous informer… continuait-il.

Mais, le coupai-je, ces œufs que j'ai ramené contiennent chacun cette même créature ?!

Non, pas exactement. Vous en saurez plus sur ces créatures en temps voulu, me lança t-il d'un ton autoritaire, il devait en avoir assez de répondre à mes questions.

Figurez-vous que nous avons déjà obtenu des résultats de nos études sur ces êtres xénomorphes, poursuivit-il. Et vous avez été le premier à bénéficier de nos découvertes. Vous saviez que signer avec l'organisation n'était pas une maigre responsabilité…

Que m'avez-vous fait ? demandai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon inquiétude.

Oh rien de bien voyant monsieur Phoïbs. Après avoir attentivement étudié l'épiderme de ces choses … nous avons fini par les nommer les Achériens entre nous, même s'ils ne sont pas originaires d'Achéron, c'est là-bas que nous les avons découvert et …

Venez en au fait ! le coupai-je.

Oui je m'égare, excusez moi. Nous sommes donc parvenus à isoler et à reproduire les molécules résistantes à leur propre acide. En inscrivant leur plan de construction dans vos gènes, votre corps a déjà du pouvoir remplacer toutes les anciennes cellules de votre peau qui étaient vulnérables au sang de ces créatures.

Je vais pouvoir prendre des bains d'acide chlorhydrique, quelle joie ! me moquai-je.

Sombre crétin ! Le sang des Achériens est autrement plus corrosif ! Et tout votre corps ne doit pas être encore immunisé, la modification génétique met un certain temps pour s'étendre à l'ensemble de l'organisme. Vos yeux et vos muqueuses internes sont encore vulnérables, exposa t-il apparemment vexé.

Bien, je veillerais à ne pas confondre mon casse croûte avec un steak de vos fameux Achériens.

Déjà, celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte, ne relevant même plus mes remarques de mauvais goûts.

Habillez vous Phoïbs, on vous attends en salle de commandement, vous avez assez dormi. Votre travail avec nous n'est pas fini.

Sur ces paroles il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Trop occupé à fixer ses pieds, il ne vit pas la main griffue se saisir de sa tête, soulevant son corps sans un cri jusqu'au plafond. Les giclées de sang vinrent aussitôt recouvrir la porte d'un rouge onctueux, ruisselant jusqu'au sol, où entrailles, chairs déchiquetées et os se mêlaient.

S'agissait-il du problème dont il m'avait parlé ? Il n'était pas résolu contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, ou plutôt s'efforcer de penser.

Le peu que j'avais vu de cette main me faisait une fois de plus penser à cet astronef extraterrestre biomécanique, à l'intérieur squelettique. Mais cette créature semblait plus petite et agile que celle qui avait pulvérisé le sas et le vitrex à mains nues.

Je m'étais malgré moi recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, en assistant à la scène sanglante. Mais si je ne voulais pas finir de la même façon, je devais quitter cette chambre d'hôpital, et mettre la main sur des armes.

Après m'être vêtu plus chaudement, je m'avançai lentement, dos au mur vers l'entrée, les yeux balayant les moindres recoins suspects du plafond.

Muni de mon simple courage, j'enjambai les restes de mon ancien médecin, me plaquant aussitôt contre le mur opposé. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était quelques traces de sang au plafond. Aucune ouverture ne laissait supposer par où cette chose s'était échappée. Elle était d'une surprenante rapidité.

Réalisant que je faisais une proie parfaite à rester ici, immobile au milieu du couloir, je me dirigeais à toutes jambes vers le poste de commandement.

Les vibrations inconnues allaient en s'éloignant.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, rien ne pouvait trahir sa présence. Cet être fragile avait été une bonne ressource, s'échapper avait coûté cher, mais son corps durement affaibli se reconstituait maintenant rapidement.

Les mouvements perçus indiquaient qu'il se trouvait transporté artificiellement à travers l'espace. Probablement une construction de ces êtres qui tentaient de l'enfermer avec de simples parois métalliques.

Les odeurs qui glissaient dans l'air provenaient toutes du même lieu, où ces faibles êtres avaient du se terrer.

Ils bougeaient si lentement, perdaient la vie facilement et étaient séparés du monde extérieur avec leurs sens si limités. Comment parvenaient ils à survivre et à se multiplier autant ?

L'obscurité ne laissait pas paraître ses mouvements, rapides et silencieux.

L'odeur du vivant se faisait plus présente, enivrante.

Des tirs, suivis d'hurlements de panique. Cette chose échappée les avait déjà rejoint ? Les couloirs sombres se faisaient peu à peu plus cauchemardesques. On passa des simples tables renversées et munitions usagées, aux membres déchirés, éparpillés négligemment.

Une arme abandonnée au sol. Je m'en saisis sans réfléchir dans ma course. Elle était collante, recouverte de sang coagulé.

Des éclairs illuminèrent le fond du couloir où les impacts de balles retentissaient.

Une forme sombre se dessinait, glissant vers moi entre les flashs lumineux. C'était un des militaires du vaisseau. Sa rapidité était surprenante, sûrement due à la peur. Il sauta sur le mur et continua sa course au plafond …Ce n'était pas … Et il se dirigeait vers moi… Merde.

Les yeux à demi clos d'effroi, je vidais mon chargeur, broyant mon doigt contre la gâchette poisseuse.

Tout paraissait issu d'un mauvais rêve : les balles qui n'avaient aucun effet, le vacarme assourdissant, les formes indistinctes, la mort si proche.

Puis sans y avoir prêté attention, tout s'était arrêté. Un crépitement sourd avait remplacé le chant des armes à feu, et des pas précipités se rapprochaient.

Gisant au sol, le cadavre de la chose dissolvait le métal comme du sucre, laissant entrevoir l'étage inférieur, sous un nuage jaunâtre.

Déjà les voix résonnaient :

Vite ! Suivez nous ! La coque du vaisseau est juste en dessous…

… le prochain sas …

Ne restez pas là Phoïbs ! La dépressurisation va …

Mais déjà je n'écoutais plus cet entrelacs incompréhensible. Je sautai sans peine au dessus du trou creusé par le sang de cette chose. L'air devenu acide me fit verser quelques larmes.

J'avais été impuissant devant cette attaque. Si ces militaires n'avaient pas été là, la créature affamée m'aurait réduit en chairs flasques et molles informes, faisant de moi une nature morte, à l'image de mon dernier médecin.

Un sifflement à peine perceptible me signifia que l'air commençait à s'échapper dans l'espace avide de matière. Le vide règnerait bientôt sur ce couloir.

Inlassablement, la voix inhumaine du vaisseau se mit à répéter :

Fuite détectée dans la coque couloir EB22. Les couloirs BY45, CJ09 et EB22 scellés dans 20 secondes. Veuillez évacuer s'il vous plait. Fuite détectée dans …

Les douilles usagées commençaient à rouler sur le sol, subissant la faible aspiration, alors que nous arrivions déjà au sas. Ces militaires étaient bien impressionnables, même après l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi, leur peur prenait facilement contrôle d'eux.

Les portes du sas se bloquèrent soudain à mis parcours dans une plainte métallique. Deux mains les tenaient fermement au raz du plafond. Ces mêmes mains squelettiques, aussi sombres et tranchantes que l'acier. Lentement, se glissant dans l'ombre, la créature approcha sa tête de l'ouverture. Une tête sans nulle autre expression que la mort. Précise et sans artifice, elle semblait anonyme et n'échappant à personne, puisque aucun regard ne se posait sur nous.

Comme hypnotisé, aucun de nous ne bougeait, le temps s'égrainant au rythme des gouttes de baves s'écoulant des mâchoires monstrueuses, avançant vers ses proies patiemment, avec certitude.

Ne tirez surtout pas ! hurlais-je, sortant de ma torpeur.

Indistinctement, la chose orienta sa tête vers moi. Les militaires prirent enfin conscience de la situation, tout en reculant ils pointaient leurs armes vers la créature.

Si vous tirez, l'acide percera le sas ! Laissez la entrer qu'il puisse se fermer, ajoutai-je calmement pour ne pas plus attirer l'attention sur moi.

Très bien ! Reculez tous avec moi vers le fond du couloir, lança l'un des hommes d'un ton autoritaire, sûrement un haut gradé. Si vous ne …

Mais le vent qui sifflait dans le couloir, couvrit le reste de ses paroles. Les filets de bave coulant le long des dents métalliques se perdaient dans l'air fuyant.

En quelques mouvements, la chose fut à l'intérieur, laissant le sas se refermer sèchement derrière elle.

Comment la neutraliser sans percer à nouveau le vaisseau et nous exposer à l'inconsistance de l'espace ? Si elle avait pu être aspirée par le vide, le problème aurait été résolu.

Elle attaqua, vive comme la foudre. Obéissant à l'ordre donné, le militaire était mort sans avoir luté, dans un bref craquement d'os. Inerte son corps pris de convulsions morbides, émettaient de faibles gargouillis.

Une balle teinta contre le blindage du sas, la suivante traversa le bras de la créature, versant quelques gouttes d'acide au sol.

Ne tirez pas bordel !! s'époumona leur supérieur.

Un autre tir retentit. Comment demander à des hommes d'affronter la mort si parfaitement personnifiée sans même lever le petit doigt ?

Annulez la pesanteur ! Ordinateur de bord, désactivation de la pesanteur artificielle ! criai-je subitement.

Je perdis lentement pied. Les militaires entraînés à ce genre de situation bondissaient déjà avec agilité, sans perdre de vue leur cible monstrueuse. Mais la créature semblait se moquer de l'apesanteur. Elle bondit vers moi, comme pour me défier. Une rafale de plomb s'abattit alors sur elle, brisant son élan et la vidant de toute vie. Chacun avait attendu ce moment, où ils videraient leur chargeur.

Flottant doucement vers moi, son corps démantelé libérait son sang jaunâtre, se regroupant en bulles mortelles, ondulant lentement vers moi. Même morts, ces Achéens continuaient de tuer. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils avaient tant intéressé l'organisation. Mais je n'aurais bientôt plus de questions à me poser. Sans aucun support solide pour me propulser loin de là, je ne pouvais qu'attendre d'être rongé par ce liquide vorace.

Les yeux fermés, je tentais de m'éloigner de cette scène en me remémorant mes derniers instants de bonheur, passé sur Mars au pied du mont Olympes. Je ne reverrais jamais ma ville natale. Tout cela me semblait si lointain, si brumeux.

Un liquide froid me toucha, alors que mes narines se remplissaient de vapeurs acides. J'eu un mouvement instinctif de recul, puis je me souvins. Cette histoire d'immunité à l'acide était donc vraie. Je tâtai avec soulagement mes vêtements troués qui continuaient à dégager d'épaisses fumées, devant le regard ahuri des hommes qui m'entouraient.

Il va falloir trouver comment se débarrasser de tout cet acide flottant maintenant, lançai-je ironiquement.

Un long silence plana dans le couloir, puis une voix familière le brisa :

Pas de soucis à se faire là dessus Phoïbs, après leur mort, le pouvoir corrosif du sang ne dure que quelques minutes. Mais c'est bien assez pour causer de sérieux dégâts. Vous avez très bien réagit, je vous attends dans mon bureau… mais soyez présentable s'il vous plait.

Le visage disparut de l'écran collé au mur. Le général souhaitait me voir, certainement pour me confier encore une de ces missions tordues.


	4. Révolte

Je me lève, comme tous les matins, plein d'entrain. Pas besoin de réveil, tant je frissonne d'impatience. Il est si bon de savoir qu'on profite à la société, faisant partit de ce tout si harmonieux.

J'admire un instant les reflets bleutés que nous renvoie Mars. Un jour je m'y baignerais peut-être, mais pour l'heure, il me faut me dépêcher. Je ne veux pas être en retard, on compte sur moi et je ne veux pas trahir cette confiance placée en moi.

La vie est si belle sur Phobos. Bonheur et plénitude s'y succèdent. Je crois que je ne pourrais quitter ce lieu tant j'y suis attaché.

D'une légère impulsion, je traverse la pièce, et sort par la fenêtre pour atterrir dix mètres plus bas dans la rue effervescente de gaieté. J'ai de la chance d'habiter au fond du cratère. Tant de temps de travail serait perdu si je devais descendre grâce aux ascenseurs pour rejoindre les mines. Mais nous nous efforçons de ne pas trop abuser de la faible gravité en jeux inutiles, qui nuiraient à notre efficacité. Jouer est un acte de paresse auquel je refuse de succomber !

Ce satellite naturel est une base parfaite pour renforcer la défense martienne. Déjà trois des cinq canons longue portée sont terminé. Les sols regorgent de minerais en tout genre, et chaque jour j'en extrais davantage.

Une explosion retentie soudain dans tout le cratère. Comment est-ce possible ? Une erreur ne devrait pas pouvoir exister. Nous travaillons assidûment et du plus sérieusement possible. Qui ose ruiner notre travail si patiemment accompli !?

Je bondis avec beaucoup d'autres dans la direction du bruit, la surprise marquait tous les visages. Nous atteignons la place centrale. Un homme s'y tient, nerveusement il s'adresse à la foule, qu'est ce qui cause tant d'agitation !?

« … vous ment ! Aucun de vos souvenirs n'est vrai. Réveillez vous ! Essayer de fouiller dans vos mémoires, de vous rappeler votre vie avant d'être ici. Vous ne trouverez rien puisqu'on vous a lavé le cerveau. Vous avez été conditionnés, ou plutôt comme ils disent : réhabilités. On a effacé vos anciens souvenirs pour y implanter de nouveaux, on a reprogrammé vos esprits pour que vous soyez de bons citoyens plein de bons sentiments, et que vous soyez uniquement préoccupé par votre travail. Ils se le permettent car selon eux nous devons payer notre dette à la société, puisque nous avons en réalité tous été de dangereux criminels… nous ne sommes que des outils recyclés à leur yeux ! Réagissez, vous… »

Des criminels, c'est impossible, je…

Mais une violente migraine m'empêche de penser clairement. Un corps en sang, des cris, la terreur, la joie… Je ne comprends rien, ces souvenirs m'appartiennent-ils ? Suis-je vraiment un meurtrier ?

Poussant la paroi de mon cryotube, je me levais enfin. Cette mission était étrange. Mais je n'avais pas à donner mon avis après tout, juste à appliquer les ordres.

Placé en orbite autour de Mars, le vaisseau s'approchait de Phobos, un des satellites de ma planète natale. Me rapprocher si près éveillait en moi des souvenirs, distordus et brumeux, mais si apaisants.

Je secouais la tête pour mettre fin à ses rêvasseries.

Des émeutes y avaient explosés, et la puissance de tir de ce rocher était maintenant sous le contrôle de criminels ayant retrouvé la mémoire.

Les réhabilités étaient habituellement une main d'oeuvre sûre et efficace, comment avaient ils pu passer outre leur reconditionnement ? Leur comportement et leur façon de penser étaient totalement remodelés pour en faire de parfaites machines de travail, infatigables, imperturbables.

Mais ils s'étaient réveillés, et menaçaient de pointer leurs canons sur les principales villes de Mars. Difficile donc de s'en approcher sans subir des représailles.

Il fut donc décidé de négocier avec eux, en se soumettant à leurs requêtes.

Je venais apporter livraisons, vivres, armes, anciens prisonniers ou proches. Bien sûr ils avaient pris toutes leur précautions. Je ne devais pas atterrir, seulement larguer ma cargaison en orbite. La logique de ces criminels voulait qu'ils ne me laissent pas rentrer tranquillement chez moi, vivant. Aussi m'avaient-on fourni de quoi survivre dans l'espace, tout en restant indétectable. La mission semblait suicidaire comme ça, mais je sentais que cette coopération avec le gouvernement était trop facile pour être sincère. Cette situation allait certainement se retourner contre eux très rapidement, sans qu'ils aient pu le voir venir, à défaut de s'y être attendu.

Un matériel classique de sortie spatial m'aurait considérablement ralenti, et j'aurais été vite repéré, alors ils m'avaient fourni une de leur autre bizarrerie. Les œufs que j'avais ramenés contenaient ce qu'ils appelaient des pondeurs. Et ces pondeurs avaient des capacités étonnantes, qui limitées et canalisées se révélaient fort utiles. Privés de leur capacité à pondre, et à jeter leur proie dans l'inconscience, ils permettaient un apport constant en oxygène et en nutriments, sans avoir à se soucier des conditions extérieures. Il avait aussi fallu les atrophier pour éviter qu'ils bouchent le champ de vision. Une simple combinaison thermique et des valves glissées dans le nez et les oreilles assuraient un déplacement dans le vide en toute sécurité et avec une grande liberté de mouvement.

Ayant abandonné mon vaisseau, je planais lentement derrière lui, quand un tir venant de Phobos le réduisit en poussière. L'explosion silencieuse, sans air pour diffuser le son, me semblait plus lointaine, inoffensive. Mais quand les premiers débris m'atteignirent, je repris conscience que le danger n'avait pas été loin. Simples formalités jusque là. Les vraies difficultés allaient arriver.

La queue du pondeur modifié serrait fermement mon cou sans gêner ma respiration. La surface grise du satellite parsemé de cratères météoritiques, glissant sous mes pieds, se rapprochait régulièrement.

Je distinguais de mieux en mieux les installations humaines qui reposaient au fond du cratère principal. Son diamètre représentait environ un tiers de la longueur du satellite. Cette crevasse défigurant Phobos, avait été bouchée de nombreuses et épaisses couches de plexiglas créant ainsi une ville sphère sans trop de travail du sol.

Je frôlai un des canons de quelques centaines de mètres avant d'atteindre enfin le sol. Un matelas se gonfla en m'entourant, à la seconde où je pressai le mécanisme d'atterrissage attaché à mon poignet. Percé de fins trous d'évacuation d'air, il m'assura une réception au sol confortable.

Je ne devais pas perdre plus de temps, et m'introduire dans leur cité si je ne voulais pas mourir quand le pondeur achérien se décrocherait de mon visage. Si je parvenais à y subtiliser un vaisseau, je pourrais fuir en choisissant le bon moment.

Le ciel était vide, la cargaison devait déjà avoir été récupérée. J'espérais qu'au moins ils savoureraient ce court moment de répit.

Bondissant avec aisance, je soulevais de petits nuages de poussières à chacun de mes pas. L'impression de se décrocher de la planète lors des plus hauts sauts, était enivrante. Avoir une barrière dans la cité, bien qu'invisible, devait tout de même être rassurant.

Je n'aperçu la ville qu'au moment d'atteindre le sommet du cratère, le dôme avait été bâti en continuité de la forme du satellite, se mêlant ainsi avec l'horizon. Trop confiants en leur système de sécurité à longue distance, je ne fus pas repéré quand je m'introduisis par un des sas, dont ils devaient peu se soucier à l'heure actuelle.

Je n'eu à attendre que quelques minutes, caché dans une ruelle sombre, pour que le pondeur se décroche de mon visage et meurt sans même avoir atteint sa fonction première : pondre. Reprendre une respiration naturelle et contrôlée était bien agréable. Mes poumons marchaient-ils avec cette chose sur le visage ? Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question, le processus fonctionnait de lui-même, d'instinct. La créature savait-elle influencer ce genre de chose ?

Les voix agitées d'habitants passant précipitamment à proximité me tirèrent de mes réflexions. Je ne pu saisir que les mots fuir, monstre et tuer. Que se passait-il donc ? Je rattrapai les plus proches pour me renseigner. J'étais habillé en civil après tout, ils n'auraient pas de soupçons à mon égard.

Qu'est ce qui se passe les gars ? Pourquoi tout le monde fuit ? demandais-je en simulant un air apeuré.

Tu n'étais donc pas là !? Un m… un monstre a tué le frère de Krub … ça a jailli de son corps alors qu'il sortait de son caisson cryogénique !

C'était donc ainsi que mes supérieurs avaient décidé de se débarrasser d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à contrôler l'intérieur des corps qu'on leur livrait. Une stratégie sournoise, mais bien pensée. Dire que je transportais ça dans mon vaisseau, heureusement endormi. Ce Krub devait probablement être important pour que je sois supposé le connaître… Triste nouvelle que de perdre son frère.

Qu'avez-vous fait des autres qui sont arrivés par le vaisseau cargo ? demandais-je.

La plupart a pris la fuite en voyant la scène… les autres ont été tué et brûlé. Je ne veux pas me faire fouiller les entrailles par ces petites bestioles !

Petites ? Si il savait…

Ah te voilà ! hurla t-il en apercevant un homme au sol.

Il se tordait de douleur dans la poussière, se blessant à chaque geste brusque. Ainsi ils ne fuyaient pas, mais poursuivaient un fuyard. Ils avaient bien vite retrouvé leurs instincts meurtriers malgré leur reconditionnement.

Un des phobossien visa sans plus attendre la tête du malheureux, qui cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Le sang se répandait rapidement à cause de la faible gravité, ruisselant et franchissant facilement les irrégularités du sol. Un déchirant bruit d'os broyé me tira de ma contemplation malsaine. J'allais donc assister à la naissance d'un de ces achériens. Dans un fracas de cartilages, il apparut ensanglanté, petit mais déjà si mortel.

L'homme armé refit feu, mais ne parvint qu'à défigurer un peu plus le cadavre méconnaissable. Il ne restait de la chose, qu'un tracé sanglant témoin de sa fuite.

Qu'allaient donc faire ses hommes ? Céder à la panique et s'échapper, ou rester et affronter ces êtres dont ils ignoraient encore tout. La confusion ambiante me permettrait de filer sans problème. Ils avaient autre chose à surveiller que les hangars à vaisseaux et leur espace aérien.

Quelques zigzags et sauts à travers la cité empreinte de panique, et j'étais assis sur un siège, prêt à décoller. Le matériel était rudimentaire mais bien suffisant, je ne tenais pas à être présent quand le vrai massacre commencerait.


	5. Retour sur Mars

Le vrombissement magnétique caractéristique du train en plein freinage se fit enfin entendre. Je n'avais pas une seule seconde à perdre, et ce vieux tas de ferraille se permettait de traîner.

La paroi face au quai glissa vers le haut, dans une plainte hydraulique grincheuse.

Bousculant ces idiots aux existences si misérables, je m'installai à une place de choix, et d'une pression sur le lobe de mon oreille droite, j'étais prêt pour le bulletin d'informations martiennes du matin. Je me félicitais chaque jour de l'achat de ces lentilles audiovisuelles, elles avaient tout pour elles : légèreté, capacité mémoire, discrétion et netteté.

Une nouvelle planète extrasolaire abritant la vie avait été découverte. Fait étonnant, elle s'était développée jusqu'au stade animal aquatique. Rares étaient les mondes où la vie dépassait le stade du végétal. Mais qui pouvait bien être intéressé par de si fades niaiseries !?

Les affrontements pour les sites volcaniques vénusiens faisaient toujours rage. Perdre son temps pour de si faibles ressources d'énergie faisait peine à voir.

Je changeais de chaîne alors qu'on annonçait la fin d'une rébellion sur Phobos.

Coupant momentanément le son, j'écoutais le train progresser silencieusement dans le tunnel. Aucun frottement avec l'air puisque le vide y avait été fait, le véhicule sous terrain volait à toute allure vers la prochaine station, repoussé par de puissants aimants.

J'avançais à pas de géant dans mon projet. Les caissons cryogéniques seraient bientôt devenus obsolètes avec mon invention. Plus de problème de réveil, d'engourdissement ou de désorientation. Mon dilatateur temporel permettrait de ralentir l'écoulement du temps pour une zone définie, ainsi une heure ne deviendrait qu'une seconde dans mon appareil. En l'améliorant, des centaines d'années de voyages à travers l'espace ne paraîtraient que quelques heures à l'équipage. Le potentiel était énorme.

Un bruit agaçant m'empêcha soudain de penser clairement. Un jeune abruti venait d'enfiler ses gants tactiles, et agitait nerveusement ses mains. Les jeux vidéo, quelle activité inutile. Lui s'acharnait à perdre son temps en futilité, alors que je travaillais pour faire gagner du temps à qui pourrait se le payer.

Les applications seraient nombreuses. L'enfer des files ou des salles d'attentes ne serait plus.

Le train tangua. Un grincement métallique fit frémir le véhicule, ponctué par de sourds chocs lointains. La sécurité était extrême dans ses transports en communs, aucun accident n'avait eu lieu … abasourdi, je ne comprenais pas.

Un déchirement de taule assourdissant tira les passagers de leur contemplation confuse, chacun fut projeté au sol. Un vent cinglant me siffla aux oreilles. L'air s'échappait. Impossible ! Une brèche avait été ouverte. Asphyxiés, nous allions tous mourir.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçus cette chose. La mort elle-même venait nous cueillir dans notre emballage d'acier. Se jouant des conditions instables, elle bondissait d'un mur à l'autre, soufflant les vies sans effort sur son passage. Le sang aspiré par le vide, tourbillonnait dans l'air, rythmant cette danse macabre.

L'inévitable approchait. Tétanisé par la terreur, j'en venais tout de même à admirer la froide beauté de cette faucheuse. Un corps sombre squelettique, caricature de l'humain, surmonté d'un crâne allongé sans la moindre expression. La mort se devait d'être impersonnelle, objective. L'absence d'yeux était donc évidente. Seuls nos âmes l'intéressaient et la menaient jusqu'à nous.

Fasciné, j'en avais oublié l'air qui s'échappait. C'était donc ainsi mourir ? Je suffoquai, la tête légère, baignant dans de douces brumes.

J'étais le suivant, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je pu enfin percevoir la voix sifflante et indistincte de ma mort. Penché sur moi, elle me présenta sa bouche tremblante, ruisselante de bave pour un dernier baiser…

Phoïbs ? appela la voix.

Pas possible. Même après cette mission suicide, on ne me laisse pas en paix. Je l'avais pourtant mérité, le gouvernement allait récupérer le contrôle de l'arsenal Phobosien, et les scientifiques pouvaient jubiler maintenant qu'une autre de leur application génétique se révélait efficace. Que serait leur prochaine invention ? Une nouvelle paire de bras, une queue tranchante …?

Je poussai un gémissement mécontent en réponse à la voix que je connaissais bien. Encore un de ses innombrables scientifiques. Ils devaient se cloner pour être aussi nombreux !

Comment vous portez vous ? Avez-vous notez des effets secondaires après l'utilisation du pondeur dans …

Non, le coupai-je.

Bien, répondit-il apathique.

Il se mit aussitôt à noter frénétiquement sur son bloc note électronique.

J'étais allongé une fois de plus pour ces stupides examens médicaux. Je n'avais pourtant subi aucune blessure, mais n'importe quel prétexte leur était bon, et mon bref voyage dans le vide spatial avait éveillé en eux une intense curiosité.

Bon, je peux m'en aller ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… commençai-je.

Non, une dernière chose.

Il sortit une seringue d'un récipient cryogénique, libérant de fines vapeurs fraîches. Le liquide jaunâtre qu'elle contenait ne m'inspirait guère.

Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? demandai-je.

Une de nos dernières trouvailles en matière de recherche sur nos spécimens Achériens d'études. Bien que minimes, les changements amélioreront votre efficacité d'une façon certaine au combat.

Je m'en étais douté. Comment pouvaient-ils s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Un gentil petit cobaye sage comme moi ne devait pas être délaissé.

À quoi vais-je ressembler après ça ? lançai-je en désignant la fine aiguille.

Nous n'introduisons pas de corps étranger. Nous améliorons simplement votre condition actuelle. En injectant à quelques points précis ce sérums, vos cellules reprendront leur pouvoir omnipotent qu'elles avaient lorsque votre corps n'était qu'embryon, vous devais savoir que…

Pas besoin du baratin ! Qu'est ce que ça fera ? insistai-je.

Votre auriculaire va simplement se transformer lentement en un deuxième pouce sur chacune de vos mains. La force et la précision de vos mains en seront décuplées.

Hésitant un moment devant cette idée déroutante, je tendis mes bras à ce généticien fou. Après tout, au point où j'en étais. Je ne pourrais plus user de mon petit doigt pour me curer le nez…

Une nouvelle mission m'était confiée. La résolution du conflit sur Phobos ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme prévue. Bien sur tous ces réhabilités ayant renoués avec leur instinct criminel, avaient péri, dévorés ou simplement infectés par ces choses.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient se débarrasser de ces invités indésirables par une simple équipe militaires, et quelques tirs aériens en rase-mottes, une complication de taille survint. La pesanteur de Phobos étant relativement faible, quelques bonds puissants suffirent aux Achériens à se décrocher de son attraction, et se diriger vers Mars. On aurait pu penser que la chaleur rencontrée lors de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère aurait suffit à les réduire en poussière, mais contre toute attente, l'atterrissage se passa sans encombre.

Mars était donc à l'heure actuelle en état d'alerte contre de prétendus terroristes. Nos scientifiques certifiant qu'une reine pondeuse devait d'ores et déjà s'y trouver, propageant l'infection avec un acharnement bestial. Leur comportement avait été étudié sous toutes ses coutures en laboratoire. Télépathie, contrôle psychique, autorité suprême. Je devais la trouver et la détruire afin de désorienter un moment le reste de la ruche.

Atomiser la planète aurait certainement été plus efficace. Mais massacrer tant d'innocents n'était pas une possibilité, bien que les réelles raisons du gouvernement, devaient être toutes autres. Tester les résultats de leur financement sur les applications scientifiques des recherches menées sur les Achériens, et protéger les coûteuses constructions fourmillant sur l'ancienne planète rouge devait davantage les motiver.

Mon vaisseau cahotait alors que je pénétrai dans l'atmosphère martienne. Je n'avais pas osé quitter les yeux des moniteurs de pilotage, fixant écrans de contrôle et voyants colorés. Voir ma planète natale ravagée de l'espace était au dessus de mes forces. Verdure et étendues azurées, voilà la seule image que je voulais garder d'elle.

Mes mains jouaient sur les manettes et claviers de navigations avec une incroyable célérité. En plus d'avoir transformé mes auriculaires en deuxièmes pouces pendant le voyage, ma dextérité s'était remarquablement accrue. Au moins mes pieds étaient restés adaptés à mes chaussures. Qui sait, ils me feraient peut être bientôt sortir des roulettes des talons ?

Le contact avec le sol se fit en douceur. Un de mes meilleurs atterrissages. Je restai immobile quelques instant, à retarder l'inévitable. Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'aurais eu tant de mal à affronter la réalité, la dévastation de mon univers personnel. Mais en prenant sur moi, je changerais sûrement le cours des choses.

J'ouvris le sas et l'air glacial me gifla le visage. Cette sensation m'était si étrangère et familière à la fois que j'en fus troublé.

Une ville se tenait devant moi. Aucune activité externe, seul l'ondulation de l'herbe au passage du vent. Les premières attaques s'y étaient produites. Un timide trait lumineux se dessina loin dans le ciel. Probablement un autre Achérien se payant une chute libre enflammée.

Je calai la visière de mon casque, vérifiai mon arme et mes munitions puis posai un pied hors du vaisseau. Une longue nuit m'attendait…


	6. La ruche martienne

J'avais soif, atrocement soif. Ma gorge me brûlait à chaque déglutition. Mes souvenirs étaient flous, seule la violence en était encore intacte.

J'étais scotché à ce mur comme un garde-manger, que des fourmis géantes auraient englué dans leur bave. Tout s'était passé si vite que c'était affreusement confus dans mon esprit.

Mais le décor cauchemardesque dressé devant moi était là pour me rappeler la réalité. Combien étaient morts ? Combien vivaient encore ? Et pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie ? Ces choses reviendraient-elles pour me dévorer ?

Je parvins à faire bouger une main après quelques efforts. Mais j'étais trop épuisé pour en faire davantage. Cette matière résineuse qui me maintenait collé au mur était bien plus solide qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Je fermai les yeux, préférant ne plus rien voir d'autre. Le sommeil viendrait peut-être abréger mes souffrances.

Un souffle sourd me fit sursauter. Une de ces créatures passait devant moi, sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Elle savait que j'étais là pourtant. Son corps sombre et squelettique se mêlait parfaitement avec le milieu ambiant. Une sorte de ruche d'insecte. Peut être servirais-je à nourrir leur vorace progéniture. Elles m'injecteraient du venin pour me liquéfier ou me paralyser, me forçant à rester tranquille quand on viendrait me dévorer vivant.

Une dernière fois, je tentai vainement de me libérer. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

La mémoire me revenait maintenant, ces choses étaient tombées du ciel. J'en avais vu une s'écraser à quelques mètres de moi, enflammée malgré la pluie. Son cadavre fumant portait contre lui un énorme œuf. J'avais perçu un mouvement à l'intérieur, et tout s'était brouillé dans ma tête. La sensation de mourir étouffé, c'est tout ce que j'en avais gardé.

Une cuisante douleur s'éveilla soudain dans mon torse. Je souffrais de ne pouvoir me labourer la chair à coups d'ongles. Que tout s'arrête ! Je ne pouvais plus en subir davantage ! Quelle affreuse maladie m'avait transmis ces créatures !? Etait-ce le processus de liquéfaction qui commençait ? J'avais l'impression qu'on avait versé de l'acide au creux de mes chairs.

Du sang ruissela doucement jusqu'à mes yeux et mes narines. On m'avait accroché la tête en bas ?!

Des sursauts incontrôlables. Cette atroce douleur brûlant mes entrailles. Je… pourquoi si vite … ?

La ville avait été désertée. Des débris jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des objets inhabituels – comme une fourchette -, abandonnés lors de la fuite des habitants. Mais avaient ils réellement pu fuir ?

J'avais pu jusqu'alors éviter toute rencontre avec des Achériens grâce à mon détecteur de mouvements longue distance. Mais devant moi se tenait une ouverture qui me rappelait étrangement le vaisseau extra terrestre trouvé sur Achéron. Ce devait forcément être le nid de ces choses, et j'aurais de grandes difficultés à les repérer dans ce milieu adapté à les camoufler, si elles restaient immobiles.

Le temps pressait, je pénétrai dans la gueule de ce monstre géant, fabriqué à l'image de ces monstres. Difficile de penser anéantir des créatures quand on s'imaginait se déplaçant dans l'estomac de l'une d'elles.

J'arrivai dans une salle plus vaste où des cadavres, le thorax défoncé, se décomposaient lentement, suspendus aux murs dans diverses positions. L'un d'eux me fit particulièrement pitié, la tête vers le bas, figé dans une grimace de douleur, son visage était recouvert du sang séché qui avait jaillit quand le jeune monstre s'était frayé un chemin à travers ses os et sa chair.

Les parois se mirent soudain en mouvements. Non, il s'agissait d'Achériens, trois pour être précis, si biens dissimulés qu'ils avaient été invisibles à mes yeux.

Une rafale en cloua deux au sol avant qu'ils n'aient pu réellement m'attaquer. Le troisième me plaqua au sol avant que je ne puisse le viser. Ses mains me tenaient fermement la tête, lentement il approchait sa mâchoire tout en poussant son sifflement rauque. Une simple pression sur la gâchette de mon arme bloquée entre nos deux corps, et ses boyaux me coulèrent dessus, m'enfonçant légèrement dans le sol qui fondait au contact de l'acide. Je n'éprouvais que de légers picotements, ces modifications génétiques avaient du bon finalement. Mais ils auraient pu penser à des vêtements résistants. Personne n'était là pour me voir à moitié nu heureusement.

Les créatures semblaient garder un des couloirs de la ruche Achérienne. Une chance que cela mène à la chambre de la mère pondeuse de ces choses.

Le nombre de cadavre augmentait à mesure que je progressais dans ces tuyaux organiques. J'allais peut être arriver bientôt dans un estomac géant pour y être digéré. Ma tête commençait à me picoter. C'était ça qu'ils auraient du améliorer, avoir mal de tête en pareil situation était plutôt comique.

Un œuf, puis deux. Je me dirigeais donc bien dans la bonne direction. En quelques jours, cette créature avait déjà bien travaillé. Je n'avais rencontré aucun autre Achérien sur le chemin. Étrange, la reine aurait du nécessiter plus de protection que ça. Peut être avait-elle quitté les lieux pour infester une autre ville pleine de nouvelles proies, auquel cas je perdais mon temps.

J'arrivais dans une vaste salle au sol recouvert d'œufs. Mes pieds s'engluaient dans une sorte de gelée visqueuse recouvrant tout ici. Un pondeur remua dans son récipient organique, près de moi, puis redevint immobile.

Un fulgurant mal de tête me vrilla soudain le cerveau. Lâchant mon arme, je pressai mon crâne entre mes mains, le visage déformé par la souffrance. En chutant à terre, je la vis, majestueusement sombre et délicate à la fois. Elle avait du se laisser tomber derrière moi.

Elle s'approcha furieuse, et ça s'empira, pour brusquement s'arrêter. Quel soulagement ! L'absence de douleur me semblait paradisiaque, mais elle laissa place à une autre sensation tout aussi agréable. Une plénitude absolue. Je voyais, je sentais, je goûtais chaque recoin de cette ruche. Je pouvais les toucher de mon esprit. Mais la masse d'information était si dense que cela m'apparaissait confusément et indistinctement. Mais tout était réel.

La reine pondeuse paraissait aussi désorientée que moi. Elle se cognait la tête contre le sol et les murs, effectuant des mouvements incohérents. Puis tout me sembla clair et d'une irréfutable évidence. Je ne voyais pas ces choses, mais les Achériens présents dans la ruche me les communiquaient, ou plutôt, je parvenais à les capter. Mais comment !? La télépathie ? N'était ce pas une absurdité bonne pour les histoires fantastiques ?

L'énorme créature face à moi commençait à se contrôler et avançait vers moi d'un pas maladroit mais déterminé. D'un coup de griffe, elle me réduirait en bouillie. La tuer. Je devais la tuer, vite !

Tout se passa rapidement. Le souffle coupé, j'assistai au meurtre de la reine par ses propres enfants, se jetant du plafond et des nombreux couloirs avec une incroyable sauvagerie. Les mâchoires s'abattaient et les queues fouettaient l'air saturé d'acide sur fond d'hurlements rauques. Puis quand elle cessa de bouger, l'ensemble des créatures se figea, attendant patiemment en inclinant légèrement leur tête vers moi.

Qu'étais-je donc devenu ? J'avais pensé si fort à la tuer, qu'ils l'avaient fait pour moi, avec une efficacité écoeurante. Je contrôlais donc ces choses !? Ces monstres tout juste bons à massacrer et se multiplier inlassablement. Mais comment … ? Sûrement l'œuvre des ces scientifiques inconscients. Que comptaient ils faire d'une arme aussi dévastatrice !? Ils ne me mêleraient pas à d'aussi odieux crimes !

J'ordonnais aux Achériens qui m'attendaient sagement, de déguerpir. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Je pris le chemin du retour. J'allais rentrer à la base, et par n'importe quel moyen, j'abandonnerais tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas être davantage impliqué dans de tels projets. Ils voulaient juste me transformer en monstre pour que je contrôle ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés. Mais je ne serais plus leur jouet, cela devrait s'arrêter là.


	7. Retour à la base

J'attendais immobile. J'avais dormi si longtemps, économisant mes forces pour l'instant où je pourrais les déployer dans toute leur puissante sauvagerie. Tant de temps à patienter, jusqu'à ce que cette vibration me tire de mon profond sommeil millénaire.

Des œufs avaient libéré leur pondeur. Des proies avaient donc du passer à proximité. Mais je ne sentais la présence d'aucuns, j'étais seul dans ce semblant de ruche. Partis ou morts, ils m'avaient abandonné.

Si loin, le jour où je naquis hors de ce tas de chair et d'os. La seule tâche à laquelle je pouvais m'atteler : pondre des œufs. Aucune proie à proximité. Quelle frustration de ne pouvoir étendre l'influence de ma ruche.

Et voilà que cette chose métallique descendait jusqu'à la première rangée de pondeurs endormis. Que voulait cette chose, était-elle vivante ? Je regardais plus précisément. C'était moi, à l'intérieur de mon véhicule inséctoïde, venu récupérer les œufs pour les scientifiques !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Était-ce un rêve ? Cela m'avait paru si réel, comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu.

Mais j'avais plus important à faire que de donner un sens à ces absurdités. Mon vaisseau était en vue de la base spatiale de recherche sur les Achériens. Ils allaient avoir quelques explications à me donner.

Me manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin ! Me mettre au même niveau que ces monstres sanguinaires. Ils me demanderaient certainement de massacrer leurs ennemis, à coups de griffes et de mâchoires, comme si j'avais asséné chacun d'eux. Je ne pourrais me réduire au rôle de simple tueur.

Le sas d'embarcation était déjà ouvert. Ils devaient m'attendre, pressés d'apprendre comment leur nouvelle création génétique avait marchée. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de les décevoir.

Je ressentais la base de recherche différemment, dans son intégralité. Je crus percevoir les scientifiques attendant derrière le sas de mon vaisseau. Jusqu'où avaient-ils été dans leurs modifications sur mon corps !?

La lourde porte métallique glissa vers le haut, leur visage nerveux trahissait leur impatience. Leur expérience avait-elle marchée ?

Que m'avez-vous fait ? demandais-je d'un air menaçant, tout en restant calme.

Ils s'échangèrent des sourires.

Ca a marché ? Vous avez tué la reine pondeuse ? s'impatienta l'un d'eux.

Et les souvenirs ? Vous avez récupéré les souvenirs de ces créatures ? Et…

Laissez le, il doit se reposer, lança un autre.

Ils se moquaient pas mal de moi, de ce que je ressentais. Je n'étais qu'un moyen pour eux !

C'est fini ! Vous continuerez vos petites expériences sur la vie sans moi. Je rentre.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, ne sachant que dire.

Tu… Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Grâce à toi ta planète natale a été sauvée. Ce qu'il reste d'Achériens ne posera aucun problème à éliminer…

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces monstres ! le coupai-je. Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais.

Je m'avançai pour essayer de passer entre eux, mais ils se resserrèrent, l'air grave.

Tu ne peux pas partir, tu fais pour ainsi dire parti de l'organisation et…

Ca ne m'intéresse pas, vous ne me retiendrez pas. J'emploierais la manière forte s'il le faut. Maintenant poussez vous ! leur ordonnai-je.

Je lisais de la terreur sur leur visage.

Tu n'as pas… tu n'en a pas apporté avec toi ? commença l'un d'eux angoissé.

Non, ces choses me répugnent plus que tout, je vous les laisse.

Cela parut les rassurer, mais ils ne paraissaient pas pour autant vouloir me laisser passer.

Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait de moi. Quand m'avez-vous … ?

Je ne terminai pas ma question.

La dernière injection que nous t'avons faites, sensée te faire pousser de nouveaux pouces, était en réalité destinées à te donner la capacité de commander les Achériens par télépathie comme le font leur reine. Tout a du se déclencher en contact avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu es également sensé avoir reçu la mémoire génétique de leur espèce. Mais n'espère pas partir, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

Je ne vois pourtant pas ce qui m'empêche légalement de rentrer chez moi, rétorquai je.

Chez toi … Mais tu n'as pas de chez toi. C'est en travaillant avec nous que tu seras à ta place. Pourquoi t'obstines tu autant ? D'où te viennent ces idées ?

Je vais rentrer sur Mars, c'est là-bas que j'ai vécu, et pas au sein de votre misérable organisation. Vous n'aurez qu'à recommencer vos petites expériences sur un autre que moi.

Ils semblaient tous très contrariés. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, et la manière dont ils se regardaient entre eux montrait qu'ils hésitaient à me la communiquer.

Phoïbs, tu devrais venir passer un examen de routine, tout se…

Non, le coupai-je. Plus de manipulations génétiques, je ne serais plus votre jouet.

Tu ne réalises pas, tout ce que tu désires est inconcevable.

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

Nous ne voulions pas te l'annoncer ainsi, mais ton obstination ne nous laisse pas le choix… Nous t'avons créé. Tu es un humain artificiel.

Vous mentez. Je… je suis né sur Mars. Je suis fait de chair et d'os comme vous … je…

Tout as été reproduit pour créer l'illusion. Tout ce qu'un humain peut faire, tu le peux également, sauf donner un enfant à une femme. Tu peux manger, boire, souffrir, saigner, penser, rêver. Mais tous tes souvenirs sont factices. Mars ne te semblait pas étrangère malgré le fait que tu sois né dessus ? Essaye de te rappeler des détails de ta jeunesse. Tous tes souvenirs sont flous je présume ? Ne trouvais-tu pas ces modifications génétiques trop facilement applicables ? Et pense au …

Je n'écoutais plus. C'était clair maintenant. J'étais une machine. Toute ma vie avait été un mensonge. Ce que je pensais être n'existais pas. Mon existence n'avait aucun sens, si ce n'est celui d'une expérience scientifique.

Je bouillais. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Pourquoi !? Une soudaine envie de les étriper de mes mains me prit. Bondissant d'un coin sombre de mon vaisseau, un Achérien se rua sur le tas de scientifiques, en tuant plusieurs sur le coup. Les griffes lacéraient, alors que des litres de sang et de boyaux se déversaient au sol. Des cris étouffés de gargouillis s'échappaient des hommes effrayés. La mort toucha chacun de ces êtres faibles en quelques secondes.

Un léger sentiment d'apaisement me parcourut. Étrange, je n'avais pas perçu sa présence. L'avais-je incité à me suivre depuis Mars de façon inconsciente ? De toute façon, ces êtres abjects avaient mérité la plus atroce des morts.

D'un ordre silencieux, l'Achérien disparut dans un des conduits du plafond. J'avais passé ma vie sur cette base, je savais donc où trouver du renfort. Ils verraient de près de quoi ces créatures étaient capables. Avec mes yeux et mon savoir alliés à la force et la rapidité de ses êtres, j'aurais ma vengeance. J'en frémis de plaisir. Aussitôt de longs cris rauques retentirent dans toute la base, ils allaient goûter à la liberté. Je leur partageais ce que je ressentais ?

Dans un martèlement de pas précipités, une dizaine de militaires se précipitèrent affolés dans le hangar. Que savaient-ils sur moi ? Venaient-ils pour moi, ou pour accueillir mon nouvel animal de compagnie ? Celui-ci était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé au panneau de commande de sécurité que je recherchais. Quelques boutons à presser, quelques codes à saisir, et la liberté fut rendue à chacun de mes nouveaux amis, mis à part la pondeuse qui résistait à mes ordres. Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation.

Les hommes pointèrent leur arme sur moi. De toute évidence, ils savaient. Un seul ordre, et ils tombèrent tous au sol, plaqué par le vent qui s'était levé. La dépressurisation n'eut aucun effet sur moi. J'étais cette machine si bien conçue après tout. Le savoir m'aidait-il à utiliser tout mon potentiel ? Je me sentais plus fort, plus résistant. Cette humanité inutile ne me servait plus à rien, je pouvais oublier cette part de moi.

Les portes donnant sur l'espace se fermèrent. Evanouies, ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre moi, mais morts ils seraient inutiles. Il était plus sage d'utiliser ces corps à bon escient. Déjà ils étaient transportés vers des œufs qui n'attendaient qu'eux pour éclore.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir un moment à la situation. J'étais seul, et serais une cible bientôt très convoitée. Tant de choix s'offraient à moi maintenant que j'avais abandonné tout ce à quoi j'avais cru, à tort. Je venais de renaître, et l'éternité s'étendait devant moi.

J'enclenchai les réacteurs de la base. Elle avait tourné en rond autour de cette planète déserte sans nom depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais voir quelque chose de nouveau, de plus grand que cette piètre humanité fébrile et fragile.

Cela me rappela que nombre d'entre eux m'attendaient, craignant pour leur misérable vie. Pourquoi les faire attendre… ?


	8. Vers l'infini

J'ai voyagé si longtemps. Erré ce qui aurait paru une éternité pour l'humain que j'étais auparavant. Mais si j'avais bien appris quelque chose de ces Achériens, c'était la patience. Plus qu'une qualité c'était pratiquement un sens, comme un organe greffé à mon âme.

Aucun vaisseau humain n'avait osé traverser tant de vide spatial. La voie lactée était suffisamment grande pour éviter toute envie à quiconque de voyager jusqu'à la prochaine galaxie. Mais j'avais eu quelques désaccords avec mes constructeurs, ces humains qui croyaient pouvoir se servir de moi comme d'une arme, une vulgaire machine qu'ils auraient bien huilée et programmée.

Je voulais passer à autre chose, découvrir, loin de cette galaxie viciée par les êtres humains, tout en utilisant ce nouveau potentiel que m'offrait ce contrôle nouveau sur ces créatures, les Achériens.

Et plus que des capacités meurtrières, j'avais hérité d'un savoir si vaste et varié. J'avais vite compris pourquoi il était tant convoité des humains, quand les premières brides de souvenirs furent à ma disposition, clairement, et non plus sous formes de rêves flous. Chacun des hôtes que la reine pondeuse avait pu engendrer grâce à ses œufs, avait livré son savoir. De simples expériences de vie aux complexes informations du codage génétique. Froidement fichées, cataloguées, chacune des espèces n'avait pu garder le moindre secret.

Je sus ainsi que les scientifiques avaient fait des essais d'infestation sur quelques animaux de la Terre. Probablement ramenés à la vie artificiellement puisque cette pauvre planète, témoin privilégié des talent humains pour la destruction, était stérile depuis fort longtemps.

Je savais ainsi ce qu'un aigle ressentait en plein vol, quel gène codait la fabrication du venin d'un cobra, ou bien encore quelle espèce avait apporté ces Achériens dans notre galaxie. De grands créateurs aux intentions guères meilleures que celles de mes propres créateurs.

De mémoire achérienne, l'expérience dont ils étaient le sujet s'était soldée par un échec cuisant dans cette galaxie abritant les humains, la voie lactée. À croire que tous ceux tentant de contrôler cette puissance échouaient inéluctablement. Peut-être serait-ce également mon destin… Cela m'importait peu. D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais chercher tel pouvoir sur ces êtres. Après tout je n'étais qu'une machine, j'allais voir jusqu'où ma programmation me mènerait. Simple curiosité.

C'est cette même curiosité qui me menait en ce moment même aux abords de la galaxie d'où tout avait commencé. Ces extra terrestres – voire extra lactiens – qui avaient autrefois créé les Achériens seraient-ils toujours présents après tant de millénaires ?

J'avais d'abord choisi par hasard la direction de mon voyage, puisque ignorant de leur existence. Mais je devais désormais admettre que j'étais plus guidé par mon subconscient que par le hasard.

Que voulais-je réellement à roder près de ces êtres. Suffisamment doués et dangereux pour créer telles créatures. Ces pères d'Achériens mettraient probablement fin à mon existence. Ou peut-être seraient-ils curieux à leur tour devant leur progéniture. Puisque j'étais d'une certaine façon un dérivé de leur travail, leur fils. Mais les retrouvailles entre famille ne sont pas toujours des plus cordiales.

La luminosité extérieure avait augmenté, la première étoile depuis tant d'années. Mais trop absorbé par mes propres pensées je n'avais pas prêté attention aux informations que me transmettait le vaisseau, maintenant entièrement transformé en ruche volante.

Il était méconnaissable. Les anciennes structures d'alliages métalliques avaient été recouvertes de ce que les Achériens savait faire de mieux. C'était un vaisseau vivant qui glissait à présent dans le vide spatial. On aurait pu croire qu'un de ces parasites – plié à ma volonté – y avait pondu un de ses embryons dans la gorge pour l'infecter.

J'avais fait quelques rapides haltes sur les planètes qui croisaient mon chemin en quittant la voie lactée, piochant de-ci de-là des hôtes de choix. Le vaisseau grouillait d'une vie acide, griffue et des plus hostiles, formant une unité biologique dont j'étais le cerveau, le centre nerveux.

Je serais bientôt près d'une planète abritant de la vie animale. Considérablement différente de ce que j'avais connu sur toute les autres planètes visitées dans mon ancienne galaxie. Aussi loin qu'elle pu être, je la sentais, la goûtais déjà. Les sens aiguisés de mes compagnons de voyages s'étaient associés et captaient la moindre vibration, la moindre particule lumineuse, la moindre radiation… rien ne leur échappait.

J'étais au comble de l'excitation, je frissonnais d'impatience. La ruche longtemps endormie frémissait d'une manière inhabituelle. Où était passé son calme froid et patient … ?

Des informations contraires se glissaient dans l'esprit de mes Achériens. Je localisai soudain la source de ces interférences dans mes projets. La reine pondeuse du vaisseau avait choisi ce moment pour se réveiller et manifester son mécontentement. Après tout ce temps endormie, j'étais arrivé à l'oublier et à la confondre avec une partie quelconque du vaisseau…

J'avais gagné en force mentale au long de toutes ces années. Couper et isoler les ondes télépathiques du reste de la ruche fut un jeu d'enfant.

J'allais me faire une joie de lui faire entendre raison. Après toute ses années j'avais besoin de me dérouiller. Cela aurait été déraisonnable que de descendre sur cette planète en galaxie inconnue, sans une légère remise en forme…

En s'ouvrant, la porte métallique restée fermée depuis tout ce temps brisa quelques secrétions chitineuses, dont les nouveaux résidants des lieux avaient patiemment enduits chaque recoin du vaisseau.

Furieuse, elle arracha quelques structures métalliques en se retournant vers moi, qui tombèrent lourdement au sol. Qui étais-je pour voler ce territoire qui lui était du !? Je percevais ses pensées dans les grandes lignes, par flash. Ainsi, même elle qui m'avait résisté jusqu'à maintenant, s'ouvrait à moi comme un livre.

Je la stoppai d'une main en lui saisissant la tête, que j'aurais broyée si je n'avais eu suffisamment de contrôle sur cette nouvelle force. Elle tenta vainement de m'envoyer griffes et dards par le visage, mais je parai ses mouvements d'une incroyable lenteur de ma seule queue. Il me suffit de me concentrer un minimum pour enfin parvenir à pénétrer cet esprit qui m'était si longtemps resté fermé.

Tant d'attente pour ne finalement rien trouver que je ne savais déjà. Cette majesté déchue m'était désormais inutile. Paralysée par ma pression mentale, je n'eu qu'à lui arracher la tête comme je l'aurais fait d'un vulgaire insecte. Une masse affamée d'Achériens se jeta sur le cadavre que je leur avais cédé.

Je n'avais depuis longtemps plus rien en commun avec l'être synthétique que ces piètres humains avaient voulu façonner à leur image. Leur création avait au moins cet avantage qu'elle pouvait adopter de nouvelles formes à volonté, quand elle savait s'y prendre. Et j'avais eu plusieurs années pour m'entraîner.

Le vaisseau s'approchait de la planète et je pouvais déjà goûter les quelques vapeurs qui s'échappaient de son atmosphère. Etrange planète pour le développement de la vie quand on y regardait de plus près…


	9. Contact

Une masse indistincte glissait dans le vide, confondu par l'ombre d'une planète gazeuse. Elle croisa bientôt les rayons de l'étoile du système local, mais l'origine de cet objet vaguement ovale n'en était pas plus éclaircie. Des milliers de formes sombres semblaient s'être soudées ou reliées pour ne former qu'un. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait de créatures collées les unes aux autres. Membres squelettiques, griffes et dents métalliques semblaient morts, mais étaient en fait endormis depuis des siècles. Bien vivants, ils ne faisaient que patienter jusqu'à l'instant propice où toute leur bestialité pourrait se déchaîner. Quel genre de vie pouvait bien animer ces êtres ? Insensibles au vide cinglant de l'espace et aux radiations émises par les étoiles qu'ils encaissaient comme la plus simple brise.  
Agglutinés sur le cadavre de ce qui fut un vaisseau spatial humain, ils formaient un être vivant à part entière, remanié aux besoins des ces créatures aux instincts sanguinaires. Cet étrange astronef voyageait vers un but incertain, depuis si longtemps qu'il devait n'être plus qu'une légende au sein de sa galaxie d'origine.  
La planète vers laquelle il se rapprochait, semblait figée vu de l'espace. Alors qu'en réalité elle était incessamment tourmentée de tempêtes des plus violentes. Des masses de gaz colorés se mélangeaient, se percutaient, réagissaient perpétuellement. La planète toute entière paraissait vivante, vibrante d'une énergie propre au biologique.  
D'étranges objets ronds glissaient dans sa haute atmosphère, là où la matière faisait lentement place au vide. Plus que des objets, c'étaient en fait des êtres vivants. Se déplaçant lentement, ils semblaient plus flotter que décrire une orbite, comme tout objet céleste se devrait de le faire pour ne pas être aspiré ici par la gravité dévorante de la planète. Comment faisaient-ils alors pour ne pas tomber ? Qu'est-ce qui les faisait ainsi « voler » ?  
De longs filaments partaient de l'arrière de ces étranges créatures pour plonger au plus profond des nuages mêlés de nuances ocre, verdâtres et bleuâtres. Leurs multiples ramifications aux formes incertaines faisaient vaguement penser à des racines, ondulant au gré des vents capricieux.  
On eu dit de larges panses trop gonflées, cernées d'une ossature saillante, assurant leur rigidité. Leur peau sombre aux reflets métalliques s'entremêlait en couches anarchiques - d'apparence - entre leurs os courbés. Sa surface frémissait de subtiles palpitations.  
S'approchant lentement d'une de ces créatures, le vaisseau adapta sa forme pour englober la chose en son sein. Les innombrables êtres qui le composaient s'étaient mis en mouvement, ajustant au mieux leurs liaisons avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ni le vide ni la gravité oppressante de la planète maintenant plus proche, ne semblaient les gêner.  
Le balai monstrueux cessa lorsque le vaisseau se fut refermé sur la créature, laissant dépasser ses prétendues racines.

La première forme de vie que je croisai dans cette galaxie était plus que singulière. Tels des ballons de baudruches, ces créatures étaient simplement gonflées de vide. Pour utiliser un terme plus approprié disons : vidées de toutes matières. Larges comme ce qui fut autrefois nommé dirigeable sur Terre, leur légèreté leur permettait de littéralement flotter sur l'atmosphère. Il paraissait presque miraculeux qu'elles n'aient pas échappé à la gravité de la géante gazeuse qui les accueillait, se perdant dans le vide spatial.  
Paisibles, elles émettaient de si simples pensés que je n'eu aucun problème à les percevoir. Elles m'apparaissaient étrangement familières, comme si elles avaient été programmées, implantées dans leur esprit, aussi primitifs soient-ils. Elles se résumaient à « manger », « accumuler » et « se maintenir ».  
Si on ajoutait leur physionomie biomécanique si remarquablement proche de mes monstres de compagnie, il semblait évident qu'elles avaient été construites de toute pièce par ces extralactiens (extérieurs à la Voie-lactée) comme ils avaient conçu les Achériens, ou comme les humains m'avaient mis au monde.  
Ces machines organiques puisaient les éléments dont elles avaient besoin grâce à de simples racines qui se perdaient au plus profond de la planète. Imperturbablement et inlassablement elles transformaient la matière par le jeu de réactions chimiques complexes, accumulant ainsi énergie brute et quelques matériaux rares. La part qui était nécessaire à son fonctionnement était infime comparée à ce qu'elles produisaient.  
La tentation était trop forte, je ne pus m'empêcher de piocher allègrement dans cette réserve, sans pour autant l'épuiser, ce qui l'aurait probablement tuée. J'avais un respect nouveau pour les bio-machines artificiellement construites qui m'étonnait moi-même. Une machine telle que moi ne devrait-elle pas réagir par froide intelligence calculatrice et dénuée de toute émotion ? Je lançai l'ordre mental au vaisseau de recracher cette inoffensive créature dans son milieu.  
Je percevais grâce à ma ruche d'autres être-vivants évoluant plus bas, au cœur même des nuages. Mais je cessai mon observation quand un objet contournant la planète avec une rapidité foudroyante, vint s'arrêter net à quelques centaines de mètres de mon vaisseau. Il ne semblait pas animé d'intentions belliqueuses mais je n'aimais pas sa fâcheuse tendance à me scanner moi et ma horde achérienne.  
Gracile et élancé, ce vaisseau était en fait biomécanique comme ses congénères, qu'il semblait apparemment garder au vu de l'armement que je détectai à son bord. Son analyse m'aurait au moins permis de comprendre et d'assimiler son fonctionnement. Mais pourquoi ne m'attaquait-il pas ?  
N'attendant pas plus longtemps de réponse, mon vaisseau fit feu. Mais la salve pourtant puissante, fut lamentablement déviée à quelques mètres de son objectif par une surface invisible.  
Une voix s'immisça aussitôt dans mon esprit.  
- Que faites-vous ici misérable ?  
Non ce n'était pas une voix, mais plutôt un flux de pensés, donc non-concerné par la barrière des langages. Mais le ton était trop empreint d'intentions belliqueuses à mon goût pour y répondre.  
- Oh mais vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient semble t-il ?  
La question était purement rhétorique et lourde de menaces. Ils parlaient des Achériens.  
- Nous sommes loin mais ce n'est pas un problème. Nous venons récupérer notre bien. Soyez sage en attendant.  
La liaison psychique fut coupée.  
Mais j'avais pu piocher des informations moi aussi, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. La masse dense de leur esprit m'avait semblé une fois de plus familière. J'étais dans un sens un fruit de leur conception. Derrière leur apparente assurance et froide détermination, se cachait un grand étonnement face à mon existence. Ils ne s'expliquaient pas la maîtrise que j'étais parvenu à acquérir sur la création dont ils avaient perdu le contrôle. C'est ce savoir qu'ils voulaient récupérer de moi. Et j'avais au passage pu saisir pourquoi leur vaisseau défenseur ne m'avait pas détecté plus tôt comme une menace. Je lui apparaissais comme un congénère, certes étrange, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer à cause de notre similarité physiologique. Ça avait du bon d'avoir des architectes en commun. On ne pouvait aller contre la programmation d'un être si bien fabriqué. Et sans savoir comment régler mon comportement en marge, il attendait, comme pétrifié.  
J'avais donc eu un premier contact avec ces êtes extralactiens. Mais ils ignoraient que moi aussi je pouvais apprendre d'eux. Comme j'étais devenu mon propre architecte, j'arrivais à les égaler sur leur propre terrain.  
Je venais de terminer mon premier canon issu de leur technologie, mes chers Achériens travaillaient vite et bien, malgré leur apparente bestialité. Et par la même occasion j'avais pioché le plan de fabrication des boucliers énergétique. Il me faudrait penser à les remercier, tout ceci semblait remarquablement efficace, j'aurais fait très forte impression en ramenant ce genre de savoir-faire à mes concepteurs terriens.  
Sans plus attendre leur vaisseau biomécanique fut désintégré d'une simple impulsion en un vulgaire nuage de protons et neutrons. Vu de l'extérieur rien n'avait paru. On n'avait uniquement pu percevoir la lumière se déformer le long d'une ligne, comme sous l'action d'une chaleur quelconque. Mais c'était plus du à une distorsion de l'espace-temps résiduelle.  
Je n'eu pas plus de temps à perdre en réflexions scientifiques. Huit vaisseaux venaient d'apparaître à quelques kilomètres de là. J'étais aux confins de leur galaxie et il ne leur avait fallu qu'une trentaine de secondes pour me rejoindre. Voyons ce que je pouvais en tirer.


	10. L'affrontement

Les astronefs étaient apparus soudainement, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là mais qu'on n'y avait pas porté attention. Immenses et aux formes improbables, les mastodontes spatiaux étaient doués d'une vie propre. Créés de toute pièce, ils avaient vu le jour et grandi sous l'œil minutieux de leurs créateurs, qui étaient désormais au poste de pilotage. Ils étaient branchés à leur vaisseau comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de leur corps, d'un organe qui leur appartenait vraiment et qu'ils faisaient bouger aussi facilement que leur propre bras, par instinct. En parfaite symbiose, le pilote fusionnait également sa conscience avec celle de son véhicule-hôte. Réceptacle de son esprit, cette nouvelle enveloppe corporelle lui permettait de traverser plusieurs années lumières en un battement de cils.  
Huit géants qui auraient paru être des erreurs biologiques aux yeux des humains, des aberrations résultant de l'assemblage d'os démesurés et de sécrétions putréfiées. Cette vie était tout aussi féconde et vivace que celle présente sur Terre, mais son aspect si terne lui aurait valu le qualificatif de mort-vivante sur cette dernière. Après tant de millénaires, c'était comme si son âge avait usé son apparence, comme si elle avait été lessivée, vidée de tout éclat probable. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant dépéri, au contraire elle avait gagné en efficacité au fil des générations, ne laissant place qu'à l'utile, allant jusqu'à choisir et adapter eux même ce qui leur paraissait une évolution plus pertinente. Mais loin de jouer aux apprentis sorciers du vivant comme l'aurait fait les humains, le biologique était pour eux une science pure, simplement régit par la logique.  
Face à ces ancêtres menaçants de leur supériorité mesurée se dressait la ruche volante de Phoïbs. Résidu de vaisseau humain converti et revisité par les Achériens, l'exemple concret où la logique avait dépassé les extralactiens. Eux seuls avaient échappé à leur contrôle, alors qu'une simple machine humaine les avait forcés à obéir. L'expérience ne s'était peut-être pas poussée assez loin.  
Un premier tir du vaisseau, anciennement humain, fut dévié par une protection invisible. Le flux désintégrateur se perdit dans le néant, et les extralactiens s'avancèrent lentement, toujours plus menaçants.

Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais pourtant adaptée l'arme récemment construite pour qu'elle passe à travers cette technologie protectrice. Avais-je mal interprété les informations piochées dans l'étude de ce petit bio-vaisseau si simplement éliminé ?  
Ces gigantesques nouveaux astronefs avaient beau paraître indestructibles, je trouverai leur faille. Les sentiments et impressions belliqueuses que j'avais perçus dans l'esprit de leurs constructeurs ne m'incitaient pas à négocier.  
Un nouveau contact de leur part se fit.  
- Livrez-nous simplement votre secret, et nous vous laisserons vivre.  
Mon secret ? À propos des Achériens probablement. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver, je n'avais pas refusé cette arme aux humains pour la livrer à des créatures extérieures à ma galaxie.  
- Nous nous nommons Iavoal, et sommes plus proches de vous que vous ne le croyez.  
Ils percevaient une partie de mes pensées ? Peu, puisqu'ils me demandaient de les leur dévoiler. Reprenant mon calme, je me concentrai pour ne pas laisser échapper d'informations sur ma conception.  
- Cessez ces enfantillages ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille ! Cessez de résister !  
Le ton impérieux tirait sur l'impatience. Rares devaient êtres ceux qui leur résistaient. Par jeu, je voulu accroître leur irritation et me concentrai sur ces pensées :  
- Je ne vous livrerez aucune information ! Venez les chercher si vous osez chers Iavoal.  
La plaisanterie ne dut pas leur plaire, ils s'approchèrent. Toutefois s'ils voulaient récupérer quelques renseignements de moi, ils devraient me garder vivant, un certain temps.  
Quelque chose traversa la paroi d'un de leur vaisseau, qui me rappelait dans les grandes lignes celui qui reposait sur cette maudite Achéron, où tout commença pour moi. Il s'agissait d'un de ces êtres : un Iavoal.  
Quel inconscient ! Se jeter aussi sottement dans la gueule du loup ! J'allais leur montrer que leur trop grande confiance en eux-mêmes était déplacée.  
L'extralactien était vaguement anthropomorphe puisqu'il avait deux bras et deux jambes, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Recouvert de larges os pâles, il faisait facilement la taille d'une pondeuse Achérienne. Une excroissance similaire à une trompe, reliant sa tête à son torse me rappela étrangement cette reine qui avait fait irruption dans le vaisseau humain, alors que je ramenais les œufs extraterrestres. Pouvait-elle être issue d'un de ces êtres ?! J'étais encore à la solde de ses scientifiques à l'époque. Ceux qui m'avaient menti, manipulé et abusé !  
Ma haine redoubla, et maintenant que cet Iavoal était à porté, je pourrais déchaîner toute ma colère contre lui.  
J'envoyai une série d'ordre à mes fidèles créatures, déjà prêtes à verser le sang de leur créateur.

Imperturbablement dressé face au vaisseau monstrueux, ondulant et frémissant d'une rage sanguinaire, l'extralactien glissait dans le vide. Ce manque de matière ne l'affligeait aucunement, c'aurait été son milieu naturel qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus à son aise, mais il n'était pas sorti à découvert sans aucune protection. L'audace ne le rendait pas pour autant inconscient des risques.  
Le vaisseau bouillait encore d'agitation sous les ordres de Phoïbs. Une frénésie meurtrière semblait s'être emparée de la ruche. Elle réclamait sa pitance, qui serait pour commencer plutôt maigre.  
Mais la soif était trop forte. D'immenses tentacules jaillirent de l'astronef. Composées d'Achériens reliés, la fluidité et la rapidité de leurs mouvements étaient remarquables. La ruche spatiale ressembla soudain à une pieuvre chassant une minuscule crevette dans un océan d'encre épaisse.  
À peine formés, les tentacules dardés de multiples griffes et dents fondirent sur leur proie dans un élan destructeur. Le choc broya net des milliers d'Achérien en une bouillie acide, qui prit rapidement la forme d'une bulle jaunâtre ondulante. Les créatures survivantes à l'assaut se rétractèrent à bord. La rage débordante de Phoïbs l'avait fait sacrifier nombre de ses serviteurs. Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir posément.

Je bouillais intérieurement. Pourquoi avais-je réagi si impulsivement ? Peut-être étais-je plus proche de mes créateurs humains que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je repoussai aussitôt cette répugnante idée. Je les exécrais !  
Mon étonnement fut total lorsque je vis sortir l'extralactien de la bulle d'acide. Comment avait-il pu résister à cette vague achérienne ? Remarquable technologie qu'il devait transporter avec lui.  
Alors que je restai pétrifié face à mon impuissance, les données qu'avaient recueillit mes créatures lors de l'attaque me parvenaient petit à petit, mais cet Iavoal avait déjà traversé les parois de mon vaisseau. C'était donc ça, il devenait intangible pour franchir la matière, et l'acide de mes Achérien n'avait pas fait exception.  
- Nous avons recueilli ce qu'il nous fallait. Votre faible esprit se révèle plus indiscret sous le coup de l'émotion, Phoïbs.  
Comment l'arrêter si je ne pouvais le toucher ? Et lui seul était parvenu si près.  
- Rendez-vous ! L'étude de votre organisme nous intéresse. Cessez donc !  
Redevenir un rat de laboratoire, je ne pourrais le supporter. Je n'étais plus un jouet, plutôt mourir. Serein j'accueilli l'heure de mon sacrifice. Mon existence aura peut-être été vaine, mais je l'aurais menée selon ma volonté.  
J'orientai les canons vers mon propre vaisseau, et fis feu.

Le vaisseau s'embrasa subitement, rythmé par de sourdes explosions qui ne pouvaient émettre que de la lumière dans ce vide spatial. Point de bruit dans la chute de la ruche, aspirée par la géante gazeuse attendant patiemment de pouvoir dévorer cette maigre pâture.


	11. La chute

Le tas informe en combustion, qui était encore quelques secondes plus tôt, un terrifiant vaisseau grouillant d'êtres assoiffés de sang, continuait sa lente chute vers cette planète aux allures de titan. En proportion, ce ne serait qu'une poussière de plus ajoutée à la masse monstrueuse. Un grain insignifiant noyé dans cette matière affamée que rien n'apaisait. Plus la géante gazeuse mangeait, plus sa faim grandissait en intensité. La matière appelait à la matière : simple gravité.  
Une forme pâle se distingua, sortant indemne de l'explosion. L'extralactien n'avait rien subit de la destruction du vaisseau, et restait immobile, aussi impalpable que le vide qui l'entourait. Traverser la matière avait certains avantages. Impassible devant tant de vie et d'énergie gâché, il retourna lentement jusqu'à son vaisseau en profitant cette fois d'une ouverture dans la paroi vivante.  
Comme ils étaient venus, les astronefs disparurent.

C'était beau mais étrangement sans chaleur. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. J'assistais vaguement à un film flou sans saveur, puisque simple succession d'images. La matière était donc beauté insipide sans la moindre sensation ?  
Au moins ressentais-je la gravité, j'étais attiré, aspiré de toute ma masse. Seul repère auquel me raccrocher : cet effondrement.  
J'y voyais plus clair maintenant. J'avais été trop sûr de moi, bien trop présomptueux. Mes erreurs me semblaient à présent évidentes, mais c'était bien trop tard pour réaliser. Je n'avais pas été de taille.  
Ma chute se faisait plus claire. Les débris de mon ancien vaisseau en flammes se dispersaient en brûlant dans cette atmosphère qui allait en s'épaississant, dégageant mon champ de vision.  
Après la beauté de la matière en combustion, j'assistais au calme paisible de nuages aux teintes bleutées s'entremêlant dans une danse qui paraissait lente de si haut. Un instant cela me rappela la Terre, cette prétendue planète bleue que l'humanité avait fanée de ses odieuses constructions grisonnantes. Tout comme moi cette civilisation était en chute libre. Errant sans but réel, sans la moindre organisation, à tâtons.  
Les Achériens eux avaient une motivation réelle qui transpirait et dégoulinait de leur être sans honte aucune, car simplement ils ne ressentaient rien. Efficaces, ils croissaient et se développaient imposant leur forme de vie. Une façon épurée et simple de vivre. Aucune souffrance des tourments que pouvait apporter les sentiments.  
Typiquement humain ! Une fois de plus je pensais comme ces créatures abjectes à maudire les sentiments, ces piètres créateurs qui n'avaient su garder un œil assez vigilent sur moi. À l'image des Iavoals, la création avait supplanté l'architecte.  
Gagnant en vitesse, je traversai d'un trait les premiers nuages d'un bleu épais. Le noyau de la planète m'attirait à lui. L'énergie commençait à me faire défaut, je dus reprendre donc consistance. Cette petite ruse m'avait bien servie pour survivre à l'explosion de mon vaisseau, et maquiller ma mort aux yeux des extralactiens. En traversant la matière si près de moi, ils m'avaient appris. J'avais pu vite assimiler et reproduire cette capacité qui me paraissait maintenant évidente. Tant de vide était contenu dans chaque atome. Il suffisait de s'en servir convenablement pour s'y faufiler. Mais pour quel répit ? Au moins n'auraient ils pas mon corps si convoité.  
N'étant que spectateur de ma chute, un nuage d'ocre et rouille s'imposa brutalement à ma vision. Les Achériens l'avaient-ils corrodé de leur acide ? Griffant même la matière au niveau moléculaire. Une hostilité sans égal, suffisamment bestiale pour être pure de toute arrogance.  
La lumière ne filtrait plus aux profondeurs gazeuses que j'avais atteintes. Seul l'ombre m'entourait. Cette ombre planante et menaçante, aux couleurs ternes des extralactiens.  
Leur technologie devait pouvoir être contournée. S'ils utilisaient le vide contenu dans les atomes pour y déplacer la leur, il suffisait de les transpercer d'une matière exempte de tout vide. Mais créer un projectile si dense était-il seulement possible ? Ou même seulement transportable ? Il aurait été infiniment lourd et infiniment couteux en énergie. Et plus dangereux, l'amoncellement de matière aurait généré une force de gravité incontrôlable. Mais bien sûr ! La solution était là, la matière tangible ou intangible ne pouvait échapper à la gravité, j'en étais la preuve puisque je tombais. Ce qui permettait à ces Iavoal de flotter dans les airs ne les immuniserait pas contre de minis trou-noirs. Ils ne pourraient qu'être aspirés et broyés.  
Mais aurai-je seulement la chance de mettre ma théorie en pratique ? Peut-être pouvais-je stopper ma chute, mais que ferais-je ici, vidé de l'essentiel de mon énergie ?  
Le noyau de la planète m'appelait, je serais broyé d'ici peu, et déjà oublié. La logique en voulait certainement ainsi après toutes les atrocités que j'avais pu commettre. En tant qu'arme du gouvernement humains ou robot libéré du joug de ses créateurs, je n'avais pu que détruire ou tuer, complice des Achériens.  
Tout était mieux ainsi, après tout je …  
Je venais de rebondir contre une paroi molle. Mon corps artificiel n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, mais mon esprit si accaparé de confusion n'avait pas prêté attention à la créature qui s'était approché pour me happer, avalant par la même occasion plusieurs tonnes de débris encore chauds et fumants de mon vaisseau.  
D'étranges choses pas toujours organiques semblaient reposer dans l'estomac de cette poubelle volante. Avait-elle été créée à dessein par les Iavoal afin de purifier la planète d'agents étrangers ?  
Toujours était-il que je disposais à présent de bien plus de temps pour réfléchir. L'insignifiant acide gastrique secrété par ses parois stomacales était encore plus doux sur mon corps artificiel que celui des Achériens.


	12. Rechute

Glissant majestueusement dans les épaisses volutes gazeuses, le léviathan affamé replongea dans l'océan de méthane. Grâce à ses sens aiguisés, il avait repéré cette proie en chute quelques secondes avant de l'avoir gobé en plein vol. Elle s'était malheureusement révélée bien fade.  
D'une longueur impressionnante, la créature vorace parcourait la surface liquide de la planète, avalant tout ce qui lui semblait comestible. Autant dire que sa survie n'était pas due à son extrême intelligence.  
Ondulant avec précision dans les nuages opaques, il ne pouvait compter que sur les vibrations pour « voir », et aucune ne lui échappait.  
Les flancs du colosse se figèrent dans une position inconfortable, avant d'être pris de soubresauts incontrôlés. La créature se cabra une dernière fois, et repris sa lente nage comme si de rien n'était.

De plus en plus intéressante cette planète. Parvenir à contrôler l'esprit de cette chose, qui avait eu la bonne idée de m'avaler, n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais je pouvais désormais confirmer qu'elle avait été conçue de mains Iavoal. Du moins s'ils se servaient encore de leurs mains pour quoi que ce soit.  
Les perceptions de ce monstre gourmant étaient prodigieuses. Il sentait notamment ces fameuses sphères de vide que j'avais pu observer quelques instants auparavant, flottant sur les couches supérieures de l'atmosphère. Chacune des œuvres de ces extralactiens étaient prodigieuses. Celle dont je visitais l'estomac par exemple gobait tout ce qu'elle sentait à proximité à la seule condition que sa large gueule ne soit pas trop petite. Sillonnant la surface de cet océan d'un noir d'encre avec une énergie folle, elle digérait la matière pour n'en laisser que du liquide ou du gaz, mais aucun solide. Aucun déchet ne pouvait subsister après pareil ménage, permettant aux racines des êtres sphériques de ne pas être endommagées. Mais ce n'était que le début d'un cycle mûrement réfléchi.  
Quelques heures me suffirent à faire le plein d'énergie grâce aux matériaux m'entourant. Après avoir atteint un niveau si bas dans mes réserves, ma faim était telle que même puiser dans les sucs gastriques de cette créature était délectable.  
Il me fallait maintenant réfléchir à un moyen de locomotion, puisque ce glouton extralactien restait limité à la surface liquide de la planète. Plus profond, la pression se faisait trop forte pour son corps pourtant robuste, et s'il sautait dans les parties gazeuses, il ne pouvait qu'inéluctablement retomber dans de vastes éclaboussures.  
Atteindre le cœur de la planète serait facile en devenant intangible, mais encore fallait-il m'orienter efficacement et précisément, ou pouvoir le cas échéant remonter. Ma première idée, de simples ailes, était sans conteste trop rudimentaire. De minuscules réacteurs sciemment positionnés sur mon corps me parurent plus adéquates.  
Puis il me fallait recomposer ma garde personnelle, bien évidemment composée d'Achériens. J'avais été conçu afin d'être leur souverain après tout. Le moins que je puisse faire était de leur faire honneur. Tous avaient été détruits, mais ce n'était pas un réel problème. Concevoir un œuf, comme ceux que j'avais volés dans ce vaisseau extralactien autrefois serait simple formalité. Mais je pouvais faire beaucoup mieux : de jeunes Achériens n'attendant qu'une dernière mue pour atteindre le plein âge adulte.  
J'avais en mémoire humaine et achérienne tant de séquences d'ADN, que je n'avais qu'à piocher et sélectionner les plus aptes pour les combiner aux gènes si finement articulés de mes chères créatures.  
Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mon visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Avec cette méthode je pouvais même croiser l'ADN Achérien à des espèces que leur pondeur ne pouvait pas parasiter, du à leur taille. Je remerciai les scientifiques qui m'avaient créé d'avoir séquencé et enregistré sur la mémoire de leur vaisseau nombre de génomes d'insectes, pour ne citer qu'eux. Rien que leur six pattes étaient un avantage certain. Ajouter à ça des paires d'ailes, de puissantes et coupantes mandibules ou une carapace des plus résistantes, et j'obtiendrai un redoutable arsenal.  
Mieux encore ! Pourquoi me limiter à des schémas préétablis ? Je pouvais librement composer mes propres espèces à partir de fragments génétiques remodelés et recomposés. Les légendes m'avaient toujours beaucoup amusé. On pouvait au moins accorder la qualité aux humains d'avoir une imagination peu commune. Ils me l'avaient transmis sûrement sans le vouloir. Leur esprit n'avait pas su faire abstraction du modèle : eux même.  
Dans leur quête de création d'armes biologiques, mes concepteurs avaient également répertorié en partie l'ADN d'espèces éteintes, comme ces surprenants dinosaures. Bien que morcelées et incomplètes, ces informations me seraient grandement utiles.  
J'imaginais déjà dragons et griffons, planant et terrorisants ces piètres humains. Plus terribles encore que ceux issus de leur imaginaire torturé mais fécond. Griffes rétractiles du vélociraptor, peau écailleuse du crocodile, mâchoires de requin et tant d'autres possibilités. Je jubilais intérieurement. Mais pour l'heure mon esprit s'égarait, j'avais plus important à réaliser.  
Lançant un dernier remerciement à cette créature qui m'avait accueillit en son sein, je traversais son ventre, me laissant chuter, une fois de plus vers le cœur de la planète. Mon intangibilité me protégerait tant que je n'aurais pas atteint son centre, mais je ne comptais pas aller si loin.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, mais le son ne me parvenait pas puisqu'aucune matière n'avait de contact avec mon corps. Je tombais donc dans un lourd silence tel le morceau de plomb qu'utilise le pêcheur. La prise que je convoitais se faufilait elle aussi tel le poisson de torrent. La pression et les courants tumultueux n'étaient qu'enfantillage face à leur résistance et leur maniabilité.  
Mes réacteurs récemment incorporés ajustaient continuellement ma trajectoire. Plus que quelques kilomètres et je traversai la paroi visée. Reprenant consistance dans la fraction de seconde suivante, j'atterris lourdement au sol du vaisseau Iavoal. Je pris contact aussitôt, et acquis dans la foulée le contrôle de cette jeune créature, destinée à voyager.  
Heureux pour moi que cette planète fut une pouponnière à astronefs extralactiens. Chacun des êtres installés ici semblait faire converger sa force dans le but commun de faire naître et grandir ces mastodontes. Les uns leur fournissaient leur protection, les autres le nourrissaient d'énergie et matières. Les filaments de ces sphères n'étaient donc pas de simples racines.  
J'allais pouvoir tester à loisir les capacités de ce nouveau jouet sophistiqué, et je m'en réjouissais à l'avance. Il frémit placidement lorsque je lui intimai mon premier ordre.


	13. Chasse

Je fuyais à en perdre raison, bondissant d'arbre en arbre sans même surveiller mes arrières. La seule apparition de cette chose avait suffit à faire évaporer mon expérience de chasseur acquise au fil des âges. Plongé dans un tel état de frayeur, je me faisais honte, me dégoutais même !  
Mais il fallait être réaliste. Nous étions impuissants face à cette créature, et mourir maintenant ne m'avancerait à rien. Bien sûr l'honneur guerrier était tout pour moi, mais périr sans même avoir pu infliger la plus petite blessure à mon adversaire, n'était-ce pas plus déshonorant ?  
Surgissant de nulle part, cette chose avait traversé arbres et rochers tel un spectre, un fantôme. Mais il avait bien prise sur la matière, puisqu'il avait écharpé mes frères d'arme en quelques coups rapides et précis.  
Je n'avais pas attendu sur place que la mort veuille bien me cueillir, et avais sauté sur une branche, comme le lâche répugnant que j'étais.  
Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Un dieu venu tester notre valeur au combat ? Notre courage et cet honneur Yautja tant vanté ? Quelle image donnais-je de mon peuple ?!  
Faisant volte-face, je sortis mes lames de poignet de leur fourreau métallique. Sifflant furieusement derrière moi, il ne m'avait pas lâché.  
Puisqu'il se matérialisait en parti pour attaquer, je pouvais le blesser à ce moment là. Avoir cessé de fuir m'avait déjà fait regagner fierté et force pour le combat, j'étais prêt.  
Plus que quelques mètres. Je lançai mon disque qui trancha la branche sur laquelle mon poursuivant allait atterrir. Celui-ci se rétablit in-extremis en s'accrochant à une autre d'entre elles. C'était ma chance, et je la saisis en entaillant profondément ses mains ainsi que la branche qui les supportait. Ainsi amputé, il chuta jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasa lourdement sur le dos. Ayant accompagné sa chute, mes griffes se plantèrent profondément dans ses côtes, avant qu'elles ne perdent consistance dans la fraction de seconde qui suivi. J'étais parvenu à le blesser, je bouillonnais d'une joie brûlante. Mais insensible à mes exploits, mon adversaire m'envoya sa queue, me propulsant contre un tronc dans un sinistre fracas d'os brisés.  
Tentant d'oublier la cuisante douleur qui me parcourait, j'esquivai la créature qui avait bondit, toute griffes dehors. Mais je ne vis pas venir le coup de queue suivant, m'injectant son venin paralysant.  
Pratiquement pétrifié, je maintenais la mâchoire ruisselante de bave loin de moi, de mes bras tremblants. Chacun de mes membres me paraissaient incroyablement lourds, et je ne pouvais maintenir cet effort plus longtemps. S'approchant au plus près, les dents monstrueuses s'apprêtèrent à plonger dans ma chaire, quand dans une gerbe de sang acide, sa tête fut fendue en deux. Appelant à mes dernières forces, je roulai sur le côté pour éviter les effusions corrosives de mon adversaire, vaincu.  
Je jetai un regard à mon disque, correctement réceptionné dans ma main droite. Une chance que le crâne de la créature ait été sur la trajectoire lorsque je l'avais rappelé à moi. Ce dispositif ne m'avais jamais fait défaut, et devenait officiellement mon arme préférée. Mon seul regret était de n'avoir pu me faire un trophée de cet adversaire hors du commun, sa tête étant en piteux état.  
Je ne pouvais déjà plus bouger, mais ce genre de venin n'agissait pas bien longtemps sur notre organisme des plus résistant, j'y avais déjà été confronté.  
Un bruissement proche me glaça le sang. Je ne pouvais tourner la tête ! De petits piétinements précipités se rapprochèrent, et dans un éclair blanchâtre je reconnus un pondeur Kainde Amehda, avant qu'un voile noir s'impose à mon esprit.

Une espèce des plus intéressantes que j'avais trouvée là. Et dire que l'humanité ignorait son existence, alors qu'elle logeait dans sa propre galaxie. Intelligente, et plus évolués que mes concepteurs, ils s'étaient apparemment tournés vers une vie de chasse sportive. Le savoir que je tirais de leur esprit était singulier, mais des plus instructif. Mes fidèles créatures, qu'ils nommaient Kainde Amehda tenaient particulièrement une grande place dans leur culture.  
J'avais envoyé nombre d'œufs Achériens à travers ma galaxie natale, la voie lactée. Mais je les avais légèrement améliorés de mes récentes découvertes, en les dotant notamment de la capacité d'intangibilité. J'imaginais déjà les dégâts que causerait une armée d'Achériens traversant murs et projectiles en tout genre. Les humains ne seraient pas prêts de m'arrêter maintenant que j'étais rentré. Au moins fallait-il qu'ils se rappellent de moi, puisque plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés.  
Quand j'avais perçu l'attaque que menait une de mes nouvelles créatures contre un groupe de ces chasseurs, je n'avais pu résister à la tentation de prendre le contrôle total de l'Achérien pour mener le combat moi-même. Je tenais à en infester un par moi-même et être sûr du résultat.  
Mais ce Yautja, comme ces êtres s'appelaient entre eux, avait montré d'incroyables ressources en me terrassant au dernier moment. Il n'en aurait pas été ainsi s'il s'était confronté à l'un de mes Achériens issu de dragon.  
Mais à la fin du combat, son état était si pitoyable que le parasiter d'un de mes pondeur Achérien fut une simple formalité. Leur code génétique et leur savoir était mien maintenant.  
Cette collecte d'ADN à travers la galaxie se révélait fructueuse. Mes expérimentations sur les trou-noirs me prenaient énormément de temps, et ce petit divertissement m'avait apaisé et permis de prendre du recul. Je tenais peut-être enfin la solution pour contrôler l'énergie considérable que libéraient ces étoiles en effondrement perpétuel. Ces Yautja m'apportaient également une aide, leurs sciences surclassait aisément celles des humains, même si je n'étais pas tombé sur le plus intellectuel de leur espèce.  
Déjà, j'avais réduit à néant deux systèmes stellaires en créant de minis trou noirs. Ces boules de matières infiniment denses avaient un appétit certain. Heureusement la puissance de mon nouveau vaisseau m'avait permis de quitter la zone à temps à chaque fois. Le retour entre la galaxie des Iavoal et la mienne avait paru dérisoire comparé à la première fois. Quelques jours terriens tout au plus.  
La prise en main de l'astronef avait été rapide. J'avais achevé sa croissance en puisant dans toutes les réserves d'énergie disponibles tournant autour de la planète gazeuse. Je ne m'étais pas attardé en territoire extralactien. Je préférais être prêt pour les affronter à nouveau, et la vie entièrement remodelée par les Iavoal me paraissait bien trop terne, exempte de cette imagination hors de contrôle, dont elle faisait preuve dans la voie lactée. Bien sûr leur technologie de création du vivant était d'une remarquable efficacité, mais tout était trop bien pesé, mesuré et prévu à l'avance. Aucune place pour la surprise.  
Je ne savais encore réellement où cela me mènerait, ni pourquoi je faisais tant d'efforts. Etait-ce une quête de savoir ? Une revanche que je tenais à prendre ? Etait-ce une façon de me sentir vivre ou afin de me révolter une fois de plus contre mes géniteurs humains ?  
Peut-être que tout ceci devait se produire, que c'était la résultante de la grande équation régissant tout évènement dans l'univers. La place que j'y prenais était peut-être insignifiante, mais j'allais bientôt savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi.


	14. Origine

Le vaisseau de Phoïbs semblait avoir atteint sa taille adulte. La mue qu'il venait de perdre flottait à présent à ses côtés dans le vide. C'avait été impressionnant vu de l'intérieur. Toutes les parois s'étaient mises à frémir tout en s'étirant et se tordant dans une ultime poussée de croissance, résonnant tel un amas de caoutchouc gigantesque se froissant. Il était désormais plus spacieux et plus résistant.  
Résidu d'une époque révolu, la mue déchirée s'éloignait peu à peu, bercée par les courants gravitationnels de l'espace. Elle faisait penser à une coque de noix qu'on aurait brisée pour en extraire l'amande solidement gardée. Ce vaisseau n'avait été qu'une chrysalide, n'attendant que de se libérer de sa gangue protectrice pour mieux pouvoir s'envoler.  
Son aspect grisâtre et terne l'aurait parfaitement confondu avec le sombre paysage désertique séparant chacune des étoiles. Planant, telle une omoplate géante, elle paraissait avoir été extraite du corps d'une planète, vibrant et palpitant d'une vie titanesque.  
Il paraissait endormi, mais il régnait en son sein une agitation ininterrompue. Des créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres voyaient le jour dans les couloirs sombres du vaisseau. L'imagination fertile de leur créateur travaillait sans relâche, puisant dans son savoir qui ne cessait de croître.  
Le temps n'avait jamais été un problème pour les Achériens, patients et placides lorsque nécessaire. Mais désormais, ils se jouaient de la matière même. Projectiles offensifs ou parois défensives seraient vains face à leurs irrésistibles assauts. Cette nouvelle génération marquait une étape remarquable dans l'évolution créatrice. Un échelon gravi d'un bond prodigieux. Quelle serait leur prochaine avancée ?

Les Yautja, fascinante espèce. En me basant sur la mémoire du simple mais valeureux chasseur que j'avais parasité voici quelque temps, j'étais parvenu à localiser une planète où l'élite scientifique de ce peuple se terrait. Ils avaient été nettement moins courageux et audacieux au combat que leurs guerriers, pour qui ils s'évertuaient à inventer et améliorer armements, moyens de transports et autre technologie à la complexité séduisante. Les seules pertes pendant l'attaque furent causées par les guerriers assignés à leur protection, mais je n'avais pas lésiné sur le nombre, et mes chères créatures infectèrent aisément ces grands cerveaux.  
Quelle impressionnante mine de savoir ! Leur apparent attachement à la nature ne les empêchait pas de maîtriser des technologies des plus pointues, sans toutefois égaler celles des Iavoal, et de loin. Les humains se croyaient les maîtres de leur galaxie, alors que ces Yautja invisibles mais puissants auraient pu à tout moment les terrasser. Voyageant à travers les étoiles alors que l'humanité n'en était qu'à la découverte du feu, ils avaient su perfectionner leur discrétion pour se mêler à notre civilisation.  
Jamais pourtant ils n'avaient quitté la Voie Lactée, ce terrain de chasse leur suffisait amplement, et s'était en quelque sorte le territoire de leur ancêtre. Leurs traditions sacrées les maintenaient dans un certain mode de vie.  
Physiologiquement, leur corps était doué de force et de résistance surclassant aisément les humains. Mais les ressemblances étaient trop frappantes entre ces deux espèces pour êtres négligées. Les mêmes membres au même nombre fonctionnant similairement. Mais alors que mes concepteurs étaient des mammifères, ces Yautja semblaient appartenir aux batraciens. Ayant cependant pris un chemin détourné de ceux que nous connaissions sur la Terre. Le sang par exemple ne contenait pas de fer, donnant cette couleur rouille aux créatures terrienne, mais un métal bien plus efficace pour fixer l'oxygène, qui lui virait au vert vif.  
Mais le plus important était qu'ils m'avaient permis de progresser dans ma maîtrise des trous noirs. Bien qu'encore imprécise, ma technique m'avait permis d'écraser une planète sur elle même, sans effets imprévus ou débordants. En une fraction de seconde, cet immense amas d'atomes avait été avalé en un point d'une dizaine de mètres. Mais comme si elle avait rebondi sur elle-même, toute cette matière avait été recrachée reprenant des proportions plus étendues dans un mélange anarchique. La densité devait être réduite pour que les effets du trou noir s'apaisent. Ainsi la planète était devenue une purée méconnaissable.

Cependant autre chose avait éveillé ma curiosité. Un signal familier que j'avais entendu aux prémices de ma vie. Autant dire que je l'avais plutôt bien mémorisé, et le réentendre ainsi me réjouissait dans un sens. La position de l'émission était changeante, donc les humains avait du réussir à le piloter. Au vu de leur capacité, c'était plutôt impressionnant. Ce vaisseau Iavoal abandonné sur Achéron, chargé d'une pleine cargaison d'œuf Achérien, était leur seule ressource après que leur précieux sujet d'expérience – moi-même - se soit retourné contre eux et ait quitté leur galaxie.  
J'étais impatient de voir quel genre de progrès ils avaient fait, autant technologiquement que mentalement. Avaient-ils recommencé leur expérimentation sur les Achériens ? D'autres androïdes tels que moi avaient-ils été créés ? Leur échec avec moi avait du échauder mes frileux concepteurs, mais je les savais suffisamment aventureux et imprudents pour essayer à nouveau les plus folles expériences. Ce serait sûrement divertissant.  
Je fus sur place le temps d'y penser. Les humains qui pilotait le vaisseau extralactien n'avaient parcouru que quelques années lumières avec. Soit il était endommagé, soit plus probable, ils ne parvenaient pas à exploiter le plein potentiel de l'astronef, trop étranger à leur étroite conception psychique.  
Il flottait à quelques kilomètres de ma ruche spatiale, méconnaissable. Etait-ce bien ce même vaisseau que j'avais exploré en quête d'œufs ? C'en était presque écœurant, toute sa structure externe avait cette répugnante touche humaine. Des structures métalliques déchirées s'entrecroisaient dans un désordre déplaisant. La complexe structure réfléchie des Achériens, elle, me rassurait par sa beauté. Jamais les humains ne sauraient accomplir une telle œuvre. Tout n'était qu'agressivité esthétique et forme indigeste pour mon œil habitué à l'art des Iavoal.  
Sa surface remua. Les alliages tranchants s'entremêlaient, se repositionnant et me considérant avec intérêt.  
Poussant un peu plus l'examen, je compris. Il s'agissait de milliers de robots-spatiaux munis d'une intelligence et d'un arsenal taillés pour la bataille. Au lieu de s'adapter, ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que greffer leur frêle technologie à celle des extralactiens. Une débauche impressionnante d'énergie dépensée. Mais s'était sans compter sur ma monstrueuse armada, dont les griffes commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter.  
Les capteurs et canons des vaisseaux de combats s'étaient pointés sur moi. Je ne devais pas leur faire l'effet d'un allié. Malheureusement pour eux, cette animosité était partagée.  
Des voix humaines furent émises, désespérante tentative de négociation.  
- C'est toi Phoïbs ? Bienvenue parmi les tiens, nous t'avons appelé.  
M'appeler ! Quelle idée arrogante ! J'étais venu leur rendre une visite. Bien vite écourtée …  
- Rends-toi de ton propre chef, nous devons agir ensemble contre cet envahisseur. N'agis pas inconsciemment, nous t'avons créé suffisamment raisonnable pour …  
- Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous ! crachai-je à leur encontre. Vous êtes donc pressés de mourir exécrables humains !?  
Le silence plana quelques secondes. La peur avait du s'éveiller en eux.  
- Cesse ces enfantillages ! répondirent-ils. Nous avons de quoi te maîtriser, admets ton infériorité face à tes créateurs.  
- Misérables ! Mais quelle autorité croyez-vous avoir sur …  
Un sourd et lancinant grésillement naquit dans mon esprit. Se clarifiant, il prit l'aspect d'une voix impérieuse. Des directives lancées à qui on ne sauraient désobéir.  
_Laisse tes créatures sur le vaisseau. Rejoins-nous calmement._

Les Achériens s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Phoïbs qui quittait sa ruche. Il glissa lentement dans l'espace jusqu'à l'astronef humain. Les androïdes-spatiaux qui en gardaient l'entrée reculèrent pour libérer l'accès au sas le plus proche, causant quelques étincelles en s'heurtant dans la précipitation.  
De retour parmi les siens. Mais ce robot avait-il été réellement construit de mains humaines ? Plusieurs queues aiguisées s'enroulaient autour de son corps métallique, et son aspect squelettique rappelait étrangement celui de ses propres créatures. De longues griffes argentées ornaient ses multiples bras, mais aucune intention belliqueuse ne transparaissait dans ce monstre de technologie. Une volonté ferme l'appelait de l'intérieur du vaisseau, qui se referma derrière lui.


	15. Manipulation

L'être métallique flottait légèrement au dessus du sol sans mouvements parasites, comme hypnotisé. Il vint paisiblement jusqu'à un petit groupe d'hommes affichant des sourires retords, et se posa dans un lourd bruit accompagné de grincements. Le planché supportait difficilement cette énorme masse, et les épreintes de ses pas se dessinaient déjà dans l'acier pourtant épais. Une dizaine de soldats prêts à tirer encadraient la créature qui s'était rendue pacifiquement là où on l'avait appelée.  
- N'est-ce pas mignon ? Un vrai petit chienchien en laisse, lança un des hommes.  
Phoïbs ne réagit même pas à la provocation. Le regard dans le vague, il attendait.  
- Un peu de respect Mobridon ! Tu as devant toi une œuvre d'une valeur inestimable, rectifia un autre, le regard plein d'admiration.  
Celui-ci s'avança sans crainte vers l'objet de toutes ces attentions, Phoïbs, et fit glisser négligemment sa main sur le corps monstrueux en une douce caresse. Ses yeux examinaient chacun des détails qui distinguaient la machine de ce qu'elle avait été, une création humaine.  
Dressé sur ses jambes arquées pareilles à des barbelés, il dominait ces êtres insignifiants de sa haute silhouette. La surface de sa peau ciselée et percée de nombreux dards, laissait apparaître quelques trous faisant office de réacteurs. Ceux-là même qui lui permettaient de se déplacer dans les airs. Deux paires de bras griffus pendaient mollement sur ses flancs. Le visage avait gardé un aspect humain, mais comme pour se rebeller contre l'image de ses concepteurs, ses yeux entièrement noirs n'avaient ni iris ni pupille, si bien que son regard semblait posé partout et nulle part à la fois. Trois queues s'enroulaient autour du corps aux mêmes reflets sombres que ses Achériens. Les deux premières, longues et fines, étaient faites de segments aiguisés qui auraient déchiré les parois du vaisseau comme du papier. La troisième, plus épaisse et courte semblait avoir une fonction plus utilitaire, sûrement l'appendice qui lui permettait de pondre ses propres créations.  
- Du respect ? Pour ce meurtrier !? Dois-je te rappeler combien sont morts à cause de lui avant qu'il ne déserte la galaxie ? Toi et tes passions morbides … Tu me dégoutes Dilkel !  
L'homme qui venait de cracher ces paroles lançait sur Phoïbs un regard méprisant et emplie d'amertume. Le dénommé Mobridon s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.  
- Du calme… Pense à ce que nous allons pouvoir accomplir maintenant que nous le contrôlons.  
Il se tourna vers Phoïbs pour s'adresser à lui.  
- Vois-tu mon cher, les Iavoal nous ont rendu visite pour mettre la main sur la technologie qui t'a fait naître. La démonstration de pouvoir que tu leur as fait, les a séduit figures-toi. Mais pour une raison obscure, ils t'ont cru mort, et se sont imaginés que nous leur livrerions tes plans de fabrication.  
Il se rapprochait nonchalamment de son interlocuteur, réajustant et pianotant sur l'étrange casque qu'il portait.  
- Après l'échec que tu as infligé à nos ancêtres, personne n'a osé retenter l'expérience d'un contrôle mental sur les Achériens … Mais ces Iavoal n'attendaient pas ce genre de réponse… Ils m'ont l'air plutôt susceptibles quand ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils désirent.  
L'homme plaqua sa main droite contre son casque, et se concentra pour envoyer un ordre mental à Phoïbs. Ses deux queues acérées se déplièrent pour se tendre dans une posture agressive au dessus de sa tête. Dans un éclair métallique, elles allèrent se planter dans les pieds de Phoïbs, qui ne changea pas d'expression.  
- Ressens-tu la douleur toi qui n'es qu'une vulgaire machine ? continua Mobridon comme si de rien n'était. Car celle que nous a infligé ces Iavoal était de taille … Savais-tu qu'ils se prennent pour nos dieux ? La vie présente dans la Voie-Lactée aurait été leur œuvre … Plutôt prétentieux non ?  
Et l'homme parti dans un rire nerveux, avant de continuer.  
- Mais tu vas nous permettre d'anéantir cette nouvelle menace. Ils sont peut-être télépathes, mais ils ne te contrôlent pas. Et puisqu'ils cherchent à acquérir le contrôle sur ces Achériens, c'est que ce pouvoir peut se retourner contre eux. Nous ne nous laisseront pas détruire par ces orgueilleuses créatures !  
Il se tourna vers un écran de contrôle affichant un visuel extérieur.  
- Voyons ce vaisseau que tu nous as amené maintenant. Si tu le débarrassais de tes bestioles. Appelles les sur le notre que nos experts puissent l'étudier en paix.  
Il appuya son ordre vocal d'une douce pression de son casque. Il attendit patiemment, mais la seule chose qui changea fut le visage de Phoïbs, qu'un large sourire dément déforma.  
L'homme ayant subitement oublié toute sa confiance en lui, pianota rapidement sur son casque, la panique désordonnait ses mouvements déjà moins fluides.  
- Tirez !! Tirez-lui dess…  
Mais sans prévenir, tous tombèrent au sol, les mains plaquées contre leur crâne. Seul Phoïbs resta debout. Il retira la pointe de ses queues qu'il s'était planté dans les pieds, et relâcha l'étreinte psychique qu'il avait lancée sur les humains pour les assommer.  
Les soldats, apparemment plus résistants, se relevèrent rapidement et firent feu. Mais leurs balles traversèrent Phoïbs. Disposés en cercle autour de leur cible, les militaires ne comprirent que trop tard qu'ils s'étaient tirés l'un sur l'autre. Les survivants furent découpés de grands mouvements circulaires étincelants.  
Cet humain si bavard qui avait osé pouvoir contrôler Phoïbs se relevait enfin, difficilement. Le robot avança calmement vers lui, il comptait bien une fois de plus se retourner contre ses créateurs.

C'avait été si hilarant de voir leur réaction. Cette peur froide pour un simple sourire. J'avais bien fait de jouer à leur jeu de soumission feinte. Les détruire trop rapidement aurait été ennuyeux, alors que leur donner l'illusion d'une victoire avait été un réel bonheur. Je m'étais fait un plaisir de les décevoir. Je ne serai pas leur gentille marionnette fidèle et apathique.  
Cet homme qui se croyait pouvoir me donner des ordres. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais revu il y a déjà bien longtemps chacun des composants de mon corps et leur programmation. Je n'étais plus un pantin, mais mon propre maître.  
Il se dressa de nouveau face à moi et jeta un regard vers les soldats mutants étalés au sol en morceaux sanguinolents. Dommage, l'idée de ces humains à l'ADN croisé à celui des Achériens semblait plus dans le périmètre de leur contrôle que je ne l'avais été.  
Il me lança un regard plein de haine et tenta à nouveau de faire fonctionner ce ridicule dispositif qu'il s'était accroché au crâne.  
Pour toute réponse à ses ordres qui parvenaient à mon esprit, je continuai ma marche lente vers lui. Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre, il se figea, implorant au plus profond de lui une fin rapide. J'avais autre chose à lui proposer.  
Un long filament flexible jaillit d'une de mes mains pour aller se planter dans son dos, à la base de sa nuque. Un bref sursaut secoua sa frêle carcasse quand j'en pris le contrôle.  
Je lui fis faire volte-face, ses compagnons humains assistaient toujours à la scène, tenant leur tête douloureuse.  
Ma nouvelle marionnette avait cette particularité qu'elle ressentirait tout ce que je lui ferai subir, sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'agir sur son propre corps.  
Je lui fis tendre son bras droit devant lui, et s'aidant de son gauche pour le tordre, celui-ci se déboita dans un frottement d'os sonore. Tendus au-delà de leur capacité, ces muscles soumis à ma volonté impérieuse rendaient ma torture distrayante. Se lançant vers le sol, l'homme brisa son propre bras sans émettre la moindre protestation. Sa souffrance bien réelle était silencieuse, mais moi je l'entendais via la connexion nerveuse que je maintenais avec lui. Quelle douce liqueur. Parfait breuvage pour étancher la soif de vengeance qu'ils avaient fait naître en moi.  
Son bras saignait abondamment maintenant. Un os brisé perçait la chair au dessus du coude. De son bras valide, il parvint à arracher ce membre rompu, en quelques vives torsions. Il tenait enfin l'arme avec laquelle je voulais lui faire massacrer ses propres amis, car aussi futiles qu'elles puissent être, j'avais pu lire dans son esprit la nature de leurs relations.  
Trop occupés à répandre le contenu de leur estomac au sol, ses compagnons n'offrirent qu'une maigre résistance avant de mourir, poignardé à maintes reprises de cet os brisé.  
La douleur affluait dans ce corps malingre. Il était en piteux état, et aurait sombré si je n'avais pas agi en permanence pour le garder en vie et éveillé. Je lui fis passer ses derniers instants à labourer la chair de ses jambes et ses viscères de son propre bras arraché. Il mourut simplement quand je coupai la connexion nerveuse avec son corps.  
J'admirai un instant le spectacle des corps éparpillés et démembrés baignant dans leurs entrailles dégoulinantes d'un rouge visqueux.  
Un ordre mental, et une petite centaine de mes créatures s'élancèrent de mon vaisseau pour me rejoindre et achever les survivants.  
Eux qui croyaient me leurrer en émettant ce vieux signal de détresse à travers l'espace. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à m'offrir le vaisseau d'où tout avait commencé. Si seulement ils avaient tenu compte de l'avertissement dissuasif que lançait en boucle l'astronef extralactien. Mais demander aux humains de se tenir à l'écart était un affront à leur fierté, une provocation irrésistible à leur bêtise congénitale.


	16. Trou noir

En orbite, je contemplais cette planète qui serait bientôt réduite à une tête d'épingle, suite à l'action d'un de mes trou-noirs. En restant très prudent, je commençais à pouvoir appliquer le résultat de mes recherches. Mais l'énergie déployée m'obligeait pour l'instant à déchaîner cette force contre rien de moins petit que des planètes.  
L'ombre de mes deux vaisseaux glissait à sa surface, accompagnant les nuages dans leur lente progression. Aucune vie ne fleurissait sur ce pauvre caillou stérile, hormis quelques installations automatiques humaines d'extraction de minerais. Si je n'avais pas eu à effectuer tant de tests, j'aurais probablement essayé d'y implanter des formes de vie. Je préférais largement la création à la destruction, mais on m'y contraignait malheureusement. Je devais pour l'heure régler quelques besognes avant de pouvoir m'adonner à mon art favori qu'était le biologique. Complexe et logique à la fois, de vrais casse-têtes fascinants. Mes créateurs m'avaient au moins légué ce goût pour les expériences génétiques, à la différence qu'eux ne procédaient que par tâtonnements irréfléchis et hasardeux.  
Leur histoire entière était parsemée de maladresses en tout genre, comme celle qui m'avait vu naître. Et la période où je m'étais absenté de la Voie Lactée n'y faisait pas exception, bien au contraire. Les archives du vaisseau que j'avais dernièrement acquis les retraçaient intégralement, avec son, image et hémoglobine. Leur cheminement titubant était si pitoyable, parfois dur à comprendre pour un œil externe. L'autodestruction était-elle leur principal plaisir ?

Après que je sois parti de leur galaxie, ils se concentrèrent d'abord sur le problème martien. Ils l'avaient en effet contaminée d'Achériens alors que j'étais encore leur sujet d'étude. Mais face à une puissance qui les dépassait de loin, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, c'était empirer les choses.  
La contamination achérienne s'étendit d'abord aux planètes du système solaire, puis à d'autres beaucoup plus lointaines.  
D'autres expérimentations avaient été menées pour contrôler ces créatures, différemment de la première fois, mais se résumant à des échecs tout aussi cuisants.  
Le sang se répandait largement, impliquant dans les conflits toute l'humanité. Cela ne manqua pas de faire naître de nouvelles hostilités entre planètes, des guerres intestines. N'étaient-ils pas de la même espèce après tout ! C'était comme s'attaquer à son propre organisme, de l'automutilation. Ces actes morbides me répugnaient.  
L'éparpillement de leur colonies dans la galaxie et les mutations parfois de taille, dues aux radiations stellaires, amplifiaient les ressentiments que chacun pouvait avoir pour l'autre.  
Les Yautja qui peuplaient bien plus largement la galaxie ne se montraient pas aussi puériles. Ils vivaient entre eux avec sagesse, tout en se consacrant à l'art de la guerre, et leurs seules altercations avec les humains furent des plus timides.  
Voilà sur qui mes créateurs devraient prendre exemple. En suivant leur pas, peut-être pourraient-ils grandir. Mais à quoi bon garder espoir pour cette espèce désespérante !

Des siècles avaient passés ainsi, puis les Iavoals firent leur apparition. Ma rencontre dans leur galaxie les avait incités à faire tout ce chemin pour tenter de mettre la main sur la technologie de contrôle des Achériens. Malheureusement pour eux, les humains n'en disposaient pas puisque j'avais pris soin de tout emporter avec moi.  
Les extralactiens en vinrent alors aux menaces et à l'autorité. Ils se disaient les créateurs de la vie dans la Voie Lactée. Tout y était artificiel et de main Iavoal. Pour simplifier les choses, ils voulaient bien se faire appeler Dieux.  
Les humains avaient inévitablement refusé de telles origines. Qu'on ose toucher à leur croyance leur paraissait inconcevable. Ils avaient donc ouvert le feu sur le vaisseau extralactien, bien évidemment en vain.  
Ne répliquant que mollement pour la forme, réduisant en poussières quelques vaisseaux de-ci de-là, les Iavoals prévinrent qu'à leur prochaine visite dans la galaxie, les humains devraient leur fournir mes plans de fabrication, sans quoi toute vie dans la Voie Lactée serait annihilée. A leur yeux, elle avait pris une mauvaise direction qu'il fallait corriger, nettoyer. Laissée ainsi trop longtemps à fermenter, la vie prenait des formes aberrantes, bien loin de la pureté à laquelle ils aspiraient.  
Alors quand ils avaient eu vent de mon retour dans leur galaxie, les humains émirent ce vieux signal pour m'attirer. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas fait d'effort particulier pour rester discret. Faire disparaître des parties de l'espace grâce à mes trou-noirs, et envoyer ma nouvelle génération d'Achérien visiter les planètes avait du attirer leur attention.  
En croyant pouvoir me piéger, ils m'avaient en réalité offert un magnifique vaisseau, qu'il m'avait fallu cependant débarrasser de tous les gadgets électroniques ineptes dont ils l'avaient rapiécé. Ne comprenant pas la technologie Iavoal, ils l'a contournaient dans d'interminables détours des plus ambigües.  
Alors que moi, j'approchais du but. J'aurais bientôt la maîtrise et la puissance suffisante pour réduire ces prétentieux extralactiens au silence.

Un de mes Achériens bondit hors du vaisseau où je me trouvais. Sombre et paisible, il glissait, attiré par la pesanteur de la planète. Ce n'était qu'un microbe osant affronter un objet céleste aux proportions démesurées. Même les vaisseaux devaient s'adapter à la gravité qu'elle exerçait. Pourquoi ce petit être ne se résignait-il pas lui aussi ?  
Glissé dans son esprit, je sentais la planète grossir, se rapprocher. Bientôt elle pourrait me dévorer de son féroce appétit.  
Pour éviter les désagréments du contact avec l'atmosphère, je lui fis perdre consistance. La chute vers le cœur de la planète n'en serait que plus rapide, puisque non freinée par la matière qui allait en se densifiant.  
Traverser les différentes couches en fusion de ces gigantesques sphères était très instructif. Beaucoup de scientifiques humains se seraient arrachés les données que je collectais ainsi. Pénétrer par des chaleurs et des pressions si intenses n'était même pas envisageable pour eux.  
Je déclenchai la réaction un peu avant d'arriver au cœur de la planète, je ne voulais pas que ma créature s'écrase sur elle-même.  
Je perçus alors de puissant tremblement de terre à la surface de ce monde. Je me délectais à chaque fois de voir de telles forces naturelles se déchaîner. Des pans entiers de roches s'affaissaient sur des kilomètres de profondeur. Les océans se versaient dans les gouffres ainsi formés, s'évaporant en partie au contact des roches rougeoyantes.  
Puis tout s'accéléra encore, alors que je prenais lentement de la distance avec mes vaisseaux. La planète rapetissait à vive allure et commençait à s'assombrir. La lumière qu'elle recevait de son soleil n'avait pas assez de vitesse pour s'échapper.  
Le tout tint dans un minuscule point noir dans l'espace durant plusieurs secondes, puis toute la matière fut recrachée en une bouillie de particules.  
Je rendis mes vaisseaux intangibles quelques minutes le temps que cette pluie cesse.  
J'avais réussi cette fois à renverser le processus avant que le trou-noir ne soit réellement formé. Mais cela suffisait à broyer n'importe quoi se trouvant assez près.  
J'allais à ma façon purifier la galaxie des extralactiens. Leur froide vie biomécanique me paraissait bien trop terne et prévisible, je leur donnerais de quoi pimenter un peu leur existence.


	17. Sous l'eau

La base humaine flottait paisiblement, ballotée par les vagues limpides et irrégulières. Les scientifiques avaient préféré s'installer au beau milieu de l'océan d'une planète submergée, que dans le vide intersidéral. La station aquatique plongeait de plusieurs kilomètres sous des eaux chaudes et poissonneuses.  
La pression de l'eau sur les parois de l'installation n'était qu'un maigre problème à régler comparé à la dépression causée par le vide affamé de l'espace. Ici au moins, il était possible de sortir à l'air libre, de respirer un air non recyclé artificiellement. Et le paysage environnant n'était pas une déclinaison de couleurs ternes et sombres. La nuit comme le jour était un enchantement pour les yeux.  
L'étoile autour de laquelle gravitait ce système solaire diffusait une forte lumière bleutée qui se reflétait sur les flots translucides. Les espèces aquatiques locales les nuançaient en arborant toutes sortes de couleurs, si bien qu'on croyait voir nager dans ces eaux un arc-en-ciel vivant.  
Quand cet astre se couchait sur l'horizon, une seconde étoile moins lumineuse prenait le relais ou non, selon son alignement avec la planète. Celle-ci baignait le ciel de teintes rougeâtres, de telle façon que la nuit semblait être un long couché de soleil.  
Ce phénomène aurait peut-être pu se produire sur Terre, si les masses de Jupiter et de Saturne jointes avaient été suffisantes pour allumer une étoile. Les soirées de contemplation de ciels étoilés, rythmées par les chutes d'étoiles filantes, se seraient malheureusement faites plus rares.  
Les dispositifs d'observations et les robots patrouilleurs se braquèrent tous vers la même direction, quand sans un bruit ni même une éclaboussure, une énorme masse noire tomba dans l'eau, non loin de l'horizon.  
De hautes vagues s'y formèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent, donnant confirmation qu'un évènement anormal se produisait.  
L'alarme de la base flottante retentit aussitôt.

Des hommes pianotaient sur une multitude de clavier. Leurs doigts courraient sur les touches avec une précision et une vitesse déconcertantes. Plusieurs écrans couvraient l'ensemble des évènements se passant près de la surface, sur et sous l'eau. Chacun récoltait des informations et donnait des ordres via une multitude de micro implantés dans les murs de la base et sur leur corps, formant un vaste brouhaha incompréhensible.  
Le silence se fit rudement lorsqu'un nouvel homme entra brusquement dans la pièce, l'air manifestement mécontent.  
- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Pourquoi l'alarme a été déclenchée !?  
Seuls quelques avalages de salives se firent entendre, puis l'un d'eux s'avança calmement.  
- Ce n'est rien, tout est sous contrôle Mobridon. Une simple attaque que nous contenons.  
Les visages qui l'entouraient n'affichaient pas une telle confiance. La crainte provenait en grande partie de l'engueulade qu'ils allaient subir. Le responsable des lieux, un éminent scientifique militaire, venait d'essuyer une cuisante défaite contre une simple création humaine. Un simple robot dénommé Phoïbs.  
- Assez Kaupt ! C'est encore lui n'est-ce pas ? Comment nous a-t-il trouvé ? Cesse de te croire tout puissant ! Et dis-moi quelle est la situation ?  
- Quelques pertes, mineures. Il sera bientôt éliminé, ou capturé s'il a de la chance.  
- Crétin ! Tu sais bien qu'il nous le faut vivant ! répliqua Mobridon d'un ton cinglant.  
Chacun retenait son souffle, attendant que la tempête soit passée.  
- Je te répète que nous n'avons pas besoin de cette vermine synthétique ! cracha l'autre.  
L'interpelé reprit calmement :  
- Dois-je te rappeler aux ordres de qui tu réponds sur cette maudite planète ?  
Il se contentait de le fixer du regard, quand Kaupt tremblant, posa un genou au sol, les mains fermement collées contre ses tempes.  
- Tu sais que je n'aime pas me servir de ça ! Alors pourquoi m'y forcer ? Réponds maintenant ! Quelle est la situation ?  
Malgré la douleur, il se redressa rapidement pour faire face à son supérieur direct. Sur cette base à desseins scientifiques, aucun grade n'avait cours, mais une certaine hiérarchie existait, et celle-ci plaçait Mobridon à son sommet.  
De mauvaise grâce Kaupt répondit :  
- Avant que la chose ne disparaisse, les hommes sur place ont signalé être attaqués par un … un dragon.  
- Absurde ! Que me chantes-tu là ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de …  
Une image venait d'apparaître sur un des écrans, montrant l'attaque qui venait de se dérouler. Elle était floue et sombre, car prise sous l'eau, mais on y voyait clairement une masse noire longue et trapue munie d'ailes légèrement repliées. Le cou tordu vers l'objectif, se terminait par une large gueule criblée de dents s'apprêtant à se refermer sur ce fou qui avait osé prendre sa photo.  
- Nous sommes donc deux à ne pas avoir de temps pour jouer. Nous allions justement passer à l'offensive quand …  
- Un des vaisseaux l'a repéré chef ! l'interrompit un des hommes.  
Tous regardèrent les écrans, l'eau semblait plus agitée brusquement.

De nombreux vaisseaux robotisés filaient au ras de l'eau, la pulvérisant dans leur sillage. Ces armes à l'intelligence artificielle étaient bardées d'armements en tout genre, leur donnant une allure féroce. Comme ciselées dans l'acier, elles faisaient penser à des épaves en fin de vie, mais leur force de frappe était des plus redoutables.  
L'essaim métallique émettait un faible bourdonnement qui fut couvert par les bruits d'éclaboussures. Il venait de pénétrer sous l'eau en ouvrant le feu. Une longue queue noire jaillit alors des flots, pulvérisant quelques vaisseaux au passage, pour disparaître aussitôt sous la surface.  
L'eau bouillonna en de nombreux endroits alors que des projectiles incandescents allaient se perdre dans les airs. Puis une longue silhouette fit peu à peu son apparition sous la surface de l'eau, ondulant sinueusement tel un serpent. Flanquée des vaisseaux qui la poursuivait, elle paraissait danser dans ses manœuvres d'esquives, se jouant des tirs ennemis.  
Puis lassée de l'élément liquide, elle déploya deux grandes ailes pour s'extraire vers les airs. Un grand dragon noir ruisselant d'eau, qui n'était autre qu'une créature issu de l'imagination de Phoïbs, glissait maintenant dans les airs. Il virevolta, évitant un tir nourrit. Puis il ouvrit largement la gueule et déversa d'épaisses flammes vers les flots, bloquant les projectiles qui suivirent.  
Simplement échauffés, les vaisseaux traversèrent aisément ce rideau de feu, mais alors qu'ils allaient percuter l'étrange créature volante, celle-ci devint immatérielle. Passant au travers sans lui causer de dégâts, les véhicules lourdement armés s'entrechoquèrent dans son dos, arrachant et broyant leurs propres composants dans la collision.  
Le dragon prit davantage d'altitude. A chaque battement d'ailes, retentissait dans les airs un claquement sourd, comme si un pan entier d'atmosphère était arraché. Ainsi comprimé, un sillage brumeux se forma sur son passage. Puis il se perdit dans les nuages. Ses assaillants se lancèrent aussitôt à sa suite. Mais avant d'atteindre les premiers cumulus, une pluie d'acide vint corroder leur cuirasse. Elle était censée être à toute épreuve, de légères crevasses se formèrent pourtant à leur surface.  
Les ailes repliées contre son puissant corps, la créature fantastique fit demi-tour en plongeant vers l'océan, percutant quelques vaisseaux au passage. Ceux-ci désorientés par la rudesse du choc, perdirent de longues secondes avant de le poursuivre, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les profondeurs sombres aquatiques.  
Bien affairés qu'ils étaient par ce monstre tout droit sorti d'un roman fantaisiste, les humains ne firent pas attention à la soudaine attaque qui survint sur le flanc opposé de la base.  
Phoïbs avait soigneusement tout calculé. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu arriver en force, mais cela aurait gâché cet affrontement. De plus il voulait tester ses nouvelles créatures en combat réel, et le milieu s'y prêtait parfaitement.  
Il n'avait eu qu'à lâcher son premier monstre plein sud, bien au-delà de l'horizon. Puis le dragon avait plongé juste sous leur nez au nord, leur faisant croire à une attaque furtive. Il n'avait pour but que de les attirer. Alors qu'il passait de l'air à l'eau, une armée de robots collée au train, la première créature se rapprochait, se servant des courants de profondeur pour fondre avec rapidité et discrétion.  
De longs tentacules venaient d'entourer la base en son milieu, à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface. Les dispositifs automatiques de sécurité n'avaient pas attendus pour mitrailler l'assaillant, mais déjà les structures de l'édifice ployaient sous l'incroyable force, dans un grondement métallique plaintif.  
Une pieuvre géante avait entouré la base de ses bras démesurés, et s'appliquait à l'étrangler pour la sectionner en deux. Loin de n'être simplement qu'une copie de l'original en plus grand, ce poulpe géant secrétait une substance corrosive qui creusait dans les parois si solides, comme dans du beurre.  
L'installation scientifique céda, laissant pénétrer des tonnes d'eau salé dans les couloirs, alors que les sas de sécurité se refermaient pour endiguer les multiples inondations. Tout était prévu pour parer à ce genre de catastrophe.  
Des vaisseaux de combats furent vite sur les lieux pour arroser de leurs tirs ce monstre qui osait s'en prendre à leur centre de commande.  
Les projectiles freinés par l'eau fortement pressurisée ne blessèrent que légèrement l'épaisse carapace de l'animal, répandant un sang violacé malheureusement peu visible dans ces profondeurs peu éclairées.  
Répliquant par de cinglants fouettés de ses tentacules, la pieuvre broya plusieurs de ses assaillants contre la station. La pression de l'eau ne la gênait nullement. Puis elle entama une descente le long du moignon inférieur de la base, plantant sur son passage les extrémités aiguisées de ses bras. L'eau y circulerait plus facilement ainsi.  
De petits vaisseaux s'éjectèrent en urgence, prenant la direction de la surface. Ils furent rapidement cueillis par le poulpe, qui broya délicatement leur coque de son puissant bec et avala le contenu humain de chacun, veillant à ne pas les blesser prématurément.  
Satisfait de sa récolte, Phoïbs rappela son monstre qui se propulsa suffisamment haut dans les airs pour être récupéré au vol par son dragon.  
N'ayant plus envie de jouer, il tira une simple salve depuis son vaisseau placé en orbite. La base n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière troublant légèrement la limpidité de l'océan.  
Phoïbs se réjouissait déjà à l'idée des tortures qu'il infligerait aux humains qui désormais étaient siens. Ils avaient voulu le leurrer en ne lui présentant que des copies, contrôlées à distance, la première fois. Mais ceux là n'étaient pas des pantins. Il s'agissait des originaux, il le lisait dans leur esprit.  
Laissant la planète océan derrière lui, Phoïbs décida d'y laisser une trace de son passage, en souvenir de cette bataille. Il créa tout spécialement pour elle, une espèce de dragon inédite. Nageant et volant, il leur attribua une intelligence qu'il jugea plus saine que celle des humains. Sur cette terre encore jeune, se développerait peut-être une civilisation de qualité.


	18. De créature à créateur

Imperturbable, Phoïbs attendait dans une des grandes pièces de son premier vaisseau. Sa créature venait à lui, se glissant dans les couloirs de l'astronef. Bien que larges, ils étaient pour elle d'étroits goulets qui forçaient la pieuvre à effectuer maintes contorsions pour les traverser. Son corps, ne contenant heureusement aucun os, était des plus flexibles. Rien d'étonnant que son espèce appartint aux mollusques, bien que dans son cas la nature n'avait pas été la seule à travailler. Phoïbs y avait porté sa contribution.  
Lui-même avait vu le jour de l'imagination de scientifiques humains. Et les humains devaient probablement leur existence, voire même celle de leur galaxie, à ces Iavoals. Phoïbs se proposait de boucler le cycle en détruisant ceux-là même qui étaient à l'origine de sa vie, à travers quelques intermédiaires.  
La pieuvre arriva dans la salle qu'occupait son maître et créateur, dans un long bruit de succion. Son bec crochu s'entrouvrit, cognant à la fois au sol et au plafond, et elle vomit les quelques humains qu'elle avait récolté dans l'attaque de la base scientifique. Ils roulèrent pitoyablement au sol dans le liquide visqueux et collant qui venait de se déverser par litres. L'estomac de ce poulpe géant n'était heureusement pas baigné d'acides gastriques trop forts et la digestion s'y faisait calmement.  
Glissant maladroitement sur leurs frêles jambes, ils se débarrassaient par de vifs gestes écœurés des mucus collés à leur peau et vêtements. Quand ils y virent plus clair, désorientés, ils jetèrent des regards alentour pour tenter de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Être ingurgité puis régurgité par une telle créature devait probablement laisser quelques séquelles.  
Phoïbs fit quelques pas dans leur direction.  
- Ce petit séjour intestinal vous a-t-il plu ?  
En réponse, certains émirent quelques haut-le-cœur. Cependant aucun n'avait vomi, si ce n'était la bile de pieuvre qui les recouvrait.  
- Vous trouver n'a pas été bien difficile. Même s'ils sont faibles, les signaux de contrôle que vous envoyez vers vos clones sont facilement détectables pour moi …  
Phoïbs était seul face à ce groupe d'humains, mais sa réputation et le fait qu'il se trouve dans son propre vaisseau lui prêtaient une allure impressionnante. Pourtant l'un d'eux se précipita sans crier gare vers lui, envoyant avec une rapidité surhumaine son poing vers son visage. Phoïbs ne bougea pas d'un cil, et le poing de l'humain passa à travers sa tête, comme s'il eut traversé un nuage de brume. Emporté par son élan, l'imprudent chuta au sol, roulant à nouveau sur lui-même.  
- Torm, c'est ça ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu nourrissais une haine particulière envers moi ? lança Phoïbs à l'homme à terre sans même lui faire face.  
Un Achérien sortit de l'ombre, ramassa le dit Torm avec brutalité et le ramena avec les autres scientifiques. D'autres de ses créatures firent ensuite leur apparition, approchant lentement du groupe apeuré.  
- Ceux là vous éviteront de faire d'autres gestes imprudents. Il serait dommage que vous vous blessiez inutilement… Je pourrais avoir besoin de vous.  
Modridon qui avait récupéré, s'avança vivement pour prendre la parole :  
- Crois-tu que nous nous abaisserions à t'aider. Je te rappelle que tu es une machine que nos ancêtres avaient construite pour nous serv…  
Sans prévenir il se figea, ne finissant même pas sa phrase. Tous avaient soudain l'air hagard. Phoïbs venait simplement de prendre le contrôle de leur corps.  
- Vous ne voyiez donc pas que je n'avais pas fini de m'adresser à vous. Je pourrais m'éviter toutes ces explications, mais c'est tellement plus jouissif de vous voir souffrir. Sachez simplement rester patient, mes chers créateurs !  
Il avait plus craché que prononcé ces derniers mots.  
La pieuvre géante ne servait plus ici, et prenait trop de place, il la laissa donc rejoindre son recoin favori. Elle disparut dans les boyaux sombres de l'astronef biomécaniques, diffusant alentour de visqueuses sonorités.  
- Pour des humains, je trouve votre système de réseau de clone très efficace et plutôt au point. Je me suis fait avoir d'ailleurs la première fois où je vous ai rencontré. Le fait que vous essayiez de me contrôler comme un vulgaire chien m'avait probablement échauffé plus que de nécessaire … Vous m'en excuserez j'espère ?  
Phoïbs s'approcha d'un de ses Achériens, laissant glisser sa main en une négligente caresse. Les humains, incapables de bouger, assistaient à la scène. Le contrôle mental qu'ils subissaient était ferme.  
- Puisque par un heureux hasard, il s'avère que je vous ai sous la main, et que vous êtes inspirés des plus généreuses volontés, vous ne me refuserez pas un petit service ? D'autant plus qu'il s'agit là d'anéantir purement et simplement ces cher Iavoals qui vous ont eux-mêmes menacé d'extinction, me trompe-je ?  
Comme s'il avait réellement attendu une réponse, il laissa planer un court silence poli. Mais prisonniers de son étreinte psychique, ils ne pouvaient absolument lâcher mot. Il poursuivit donc.  
- Je prends votre mutisme pour un « oui ». Mon plan est assez simple. Puisque vous avez actuellement sous votre contrôle des milliers de clones, chacun dirigeant une flotte de vos vaisseaux plutôt importante, j'ai pensé y glisser quelques unes de mes créatures. Ainsi quand les Iavoals se montreront à nouveaux dans la Voie Lactée, le comité d'accueil sera plus digne de respect. Mais n'ayez crainte, mes Achériens sauront se montrer sages envers vos équipages. Ils savent se fondre dans le paysage, depuis que je leur ai appris à traverser les murs.  
Phoïbs partit d'un petit rire clair. Ridiculiser ainsi ses propres créateurs humains le rendait des plus joyeux. Et qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas avec sa proposition, ils devraient de toute façon s'y plier puisqu'il les tenait entre les serres de son esprit.  
- Tout de même, ce n'était franchement pas malin d'intégrer à vos propres corps tant d'informatique. D'accord, cela réduit un peu votre faiblesse, physique et mentale. Pour sûr la nature n'a pas gâté l'espèce humaine. Mais de tels implants vous place totalement à ma merci ! Regardez quels dociles pantins vous êtes à présent ! C'en est risible !  
Il rit à nouveau, mais plus brièvement cette fois-ci. Il avait fini de jouer avec ces piteuses marionnettes, qu'il comptait bien exploiter sans retenue pour mettre en œuvre ses plans.  
L'ordre mental fut instantanément lancé vers tous les clones que ce groupe d'humain contrôlait. Un réseau composé de leurs propres répliques, agissant comme un seul et même organisme, puisque chacun se sentait le devoir et la motivation de réaliser les moindres volontés de l'humain auquel ils étaient connectés. Un parfait système pour étendre son influence, ce qui devenait nécessaire avec les distances entre planètes sous leur autorité. Mais c'était surtout la sécurité de pouvoir agir sans craindre de mourir. Aucun de ces clones n'étaient irremplaçables, l'original si.  
Phoïbs tirerait de ces armées humaines une ressource non négligeable. Il avait perdu bien trop de temps dans l'élaboration de ses trou-noirs, et la moindre diversion lui serait profitable. S'en prendre à une galaxie entière nécessitait une once de stratégie.  
Les vaisseaux des clones humains venaient dans sa direction, prêts à recevoir à leur bord les Achériens que Phoïbs leur avait promis.  
Puis pour patienter, il libéra leur langue aux scientifiques, qui gardaient cependant leur attitude rigide. Il voulait bien les entendre débiter leur fiel sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'agitent. N'être capable que de parler augmenterait encore leur sentiment d'impuissance, divertissant leur hôte de plus belle.  
- Avant que tout ne commence, vous avez peut-être des questions ? leur lança t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient retrouvé la parole.  
- Crétine de machine ! Libère moi et affronte-moi sans tour de passe-passe cette fois-ci ! cracha Torm, celui-là même qui avait essayé de le frapper.  
- Ne gaspille donc pas ta salive, ne vois-tu pas que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. Il te …  
- Tu es encore plus déglingué que lui à l'admirer ainsi Dilkel ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Si seulement je pouvais te ... !  
- Assez ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il se moque de nous !? Taisez-vous donc !  
Mobridon les aurait volontiers frappés à mort pour être tombé si facilement dans son jeu. Parler naturellement était bien la seule chose que Phoïbs ne pouvait pas les forcer à faire, et il espérait bien l'en priver.  
Phoïbs ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il lisait bien assez de frustration et de haine mêlées dans leurs pensées pour être rassasié.  
Une myriade de vaisseaux humains s'approchait déjà de leur position. Les autres ne tarderaient pas. Le premier pion serait alors en place sur l'échiquier.


	19. Sombres affrontements

Les Iavoals se faisaient attendre. Phoïbs avait tout mis en place dans la Voie Lactée, mais ils ne daignaient pas se montrer. Chaque vaisseau humain dont il contrôlait le superviseur, avait à son bord quelques Achériens de son cru. Ceux-là causeraient suffisamment de désordre pour qu'il passe à la suite de son plan. Mais il ne détectait encore aucune vie extralactienne aux alentours ou dans la galaxie. Se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Peut-être avaient-ils compris que Phoïbs vivait toujours et qu'il cherchait à les anéantir. Tout se compliquerait alors dangereusement. Ou alors cela précipiterait les choses s'ils venaient directement tenter de s'emparer de lui.  
La galaxie des Iavoals paraissait insignifiante vue d'ici, en bordure de la Voie Lactée. Un point lumineux minuscule sur la toile noire de l'espace, tout juste discernable pour un simple œil humain. Phoïbs lui en percevait une multitude de détails. En comparaison, une petite étoile toute proche semblait être un phare à coté de cette galaxie si éloignée. Tout était question de distance, et celle qui séparait ces deux galaxies était considérable.  
Les vaisseaux apparurent si soudainement qu'il ne put prédire leur arrivée. Leur maîtrise des voyages intersidéraux était tellement plus poussée. Phoïbs réalisa qu'il était loin d'en connaître toutes les subtilités. Il avait pensé les contourner avant qu'ils ne soient parvenus aux frontières de la galaxie, mais il allait devoir improviser. Ainsi, partit-il précipitamment en effectuant tout de même un léger détour, ceci afin de ne pas croiser sur le chemin des vaisseaux qui seraient parti en différé.  
Il avait su que l'affrontement serait rude contre de tels ennemis, mais il n'avait pas pensé avoir une surprise si tôt. Déjà il percevait les premières rencontres des astronefs avec les Iavoals. Y avoir glissé ses Achériens le plaçait aux premières loges du spectacle.  
Il suivit avec attention les premiers dialogues que les extralactiens eurent avec les humains que Phoïbs manipulait. Toujours les mêmes menaces d'extermination de la Voie Lactée, et toujours le même désir de posséder la technologie qui l'avait conçu.  
Mais il perdit le contact bien avant que ces créatures puissent passer à l'acte. Son rayon d'action n'était pas aussi étendu qu'il l'aurait voulu. À peine une centaine de milliers d'années-lumière, alors que les galaxies en étaient distantes de plusieurs millions.  
Pour palier à ce problème, il avait en quelque sorte programmé mentalement ses Achériens pour qu'ils se comportent d'une certaine façon. Quant aux humains, ils ne pouvaient rien contre les créatures investissant leur vaisseau, puisque celles-ci traversaient la matière aussi simplement qu'eux respiraient. Et par ailleurs, leur seule chance de s'en tirer vivant ainsi cerné d'Iavoals, était d'espérer que le plan de Phoïbs fonctionnerait, et qu'il n'impliquait pas leur mort.  
Il ne le sut pas mais le piège marcha à la perfection. Ne s'attendant qu'à trouver des humains ayant gardé en captivité quelques Achériens, créatures des plus inoffensives pour eux depuis longtemps, chaque vaisseau aborda plusieurs de ceux des humains, confiants. Les créatures bondirent en un élan synchronisé à travers les coques et boucliers extralactiens, déclenchant sans attendre les trou-noirs qu'ils portaient en eux. Tout disparut, vaisseaux et équipages, broyés de l'intérieur. La confiance timide qu'avaient placée les humains en Phoïbs avait évidemment été trahie. Lui de son point de vue voyait cela comme le sacrifice nécessaire à la destruction de cette menace, et une dernière humiliation envers ses créateurs qui de marionnettes se voyaient promus en chair à canon. Peut-être créature et créateurs seraient-ils enfin quittes.  
Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-parcours de la galaxie Iavoal, il perçut un vaisseau non loin derrière lui qui le rattrapait. À une telle vitesse, ce ne pouvait être qu'eux. Ils avaient dû détecter son départ précipité de la Voie Lactée. L'avaient-ils découvert ? Avaient-ils alerté leur galaxie qu'il était bien vivant ?  
Phoïbs freina net, et le poursuivant se retrouva entre ses deux vaisseaux. Même ainsi cernés, les occupants ne se privèrent pas de menaces télépathiques.  
- Heureuse surprise, nous qui te croyions mort. Cesse de fuir maintenant Phoïbs.  
Ils s'exprimaient dans son esprit avec calme et assurance. Rien ne pouvait leur échappé, tout était sous leur contrôle. Pourtant, ils avaient bien cru à tort que Phoïbs avait péri lors de leur première rencontre. Et les humains n'avaient pas vraiment satisfait leur désir. Ils devaient donc bien être faillibles.  
- Rentre avec nous, tentèrent-ils à nouveau.  
Au prix de quelques efforts de concentration, Phoïbs parvint à forcer leur esprit. Relâchant son étreinte pour protéger ses propres pensées, il leur répondit par un rire grinçant.  
Les extralactiens s'apprêtaient à répliquer, mais une dizaine d'Achériens s'élança de part et d'autre de leur vaisseau, y pénétrant comme s'il s'était agit d'un simple nuage.  
Les mini trou-noirs qui se formèrent avalèrent et recrachèrent la matière qui leur était offerte. Les vaisseaux de Phoïbs avaient pu se mettre à l'abri de l'implosion sans grande difficulté. C'était un phénomène qu'il maîtrisait bien à présent.  
Intérieurement, une joie nouvelle s'était prise de lui. Les Iavoals ne savaient rien de sa survie ni de son plan, il avait pu le lire dans leur esprit. Et il venait de voir de ses yeux que les armes qu'il avait mis au point contre eux étaient des plus efficaces. Mais pour l'heure, il bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise. Il devait se hâter pour ne rien gâcher.  
Phoïbs serait confronté à un réel problème en arrivant à destination. Il avait affaire à une galaxie entière, dont chaque étoile était largement peuplée. Comment être sûr de s'être débarrassé de chaque être terré dans son coin ? Et même en étant sûr de les trouver tous, en les affrontant un par un dans cet éparpillement de vie, des millénaires ne seraient pas suffisant pour en venir à bout. Il fallait trouver un moyen de frapper radicalement, partout à la fois et sans en omettre aucun. Aucun trou-noir n'était malheureusement assez grand et rapide pour tout engloutir. Ils n'étaient que des grains de poussière dans ce large amas d'étoiles.  
Il arriva enfin en bordure de la galaxie Iavoal, il n'avait mis que quelques heures cette fois-ci en concentrant toute l'énergie des vaisseaux sur la vitesse. Il ne voulait pas risquer que son plan soit mis en échec par ses habitants, aussi n'y pénétra t-il pas plus en profondeur.  
Les premières créatures conçues de mains Iavoals ne furent pas dures à trouver. Ces mêmes créatures gonflées de vide, qu'il avait rencontrées la première fois, glissaient sur l'atmosphère d'une des planètes qu'il avait examinée. Avant que d'autres êtres plus belliqueux n'approchent, il les contamina du virus qu'il avait élaboré. Chaque créature Iavoal gardant un lien mental avec celles qui l'entourait, l'infection se répandrait sur l'ensemble de la galaxie. Toutes les formes de vie qui y avaient été créées - puisqu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le hasard de la nature - avaient une structure biomécanique, ce qui facilitait la propagation de ce genre de virus à mi chemin entre l'informatique et le biologique. Et ce poison psychique était programmé pour générer un mini trou-noir dans chacun des êtres infectés, après qu'il ait pu transmettre mentalement la maladie autour de lui. Une réaction en chaîne qui devait anéantir toute vie Iavoal, sans pour autant toucher aux planètes et étoiles de la galaxie. Celle-ci pourrait ainsi être repeuplée selon l'imagination fertile de Phoïbs. Les extralactiens seraient anéantis par le biais de leurs propres créations, puisque l'infection partirait de leurs plus modestes créatures.  
Tout s'enchaîna très vite, la diffusion du virus se faisait à la vitesse des ondes télépathiques, et ces êtres étaient redoutablement efficaces de ce point de vue là. Comme une trainée de poudre, les trou-noirs se déclenchait de par toute la galaxie, aspirant la matière des extralactiens pour la recracher aussitôt, broyée. Comme prévu, ils ne s'y attendaient pas et subirent l'attaque pendant les premières secondes. Mais Phoïbs avait sous-estimé leur fabuleuse faculté d'adaptation. Leur vive intelligence collective ne comptait pas se laisser abattre si rapidement et si facilement par ce prétentieux ennemi qui osait s'en prendre à leur galaxie toute puissante.  
En quelques secondes, les Iavoals réussirent à produire un anti-virus, qu'ils répandirent de la même manière, par ondes télépathiques. Le virus et son remède se transmettaient simultanément et aléatoirement dans la galaxie, progressant chacun de leur côté dans la destruction ou la vaccination. Phoïbs avait pourtant déjà anéanti presque la moitié des extralactiens, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait les réduire tous à néant de cette façon, maintenant que certains étaient protégés. La riposte que les Iavoals survivants mèneraient risquait d'être rude à encaisser, Phoïbs se sentit piégé. Il ne pouvait fuir, et seul il avait peu de chance contre l'armée qui se lancerait à ses trousses, surtout qu'ils commençaient à résister aux trou-noirs.  
L'effet de surprise était passé, mais ses chances n'étaient peut-être pas encore épuisées. De part toute la galaxie, de nombreuses créatures extralactiennes étaient encore susceptibles de recevoir le virus. Phoïbs en modifia la programmation, recalibrant les trou-noirs générés sur les premières versions qui avaient été bien trop instables et étendus. Ainsi plusieurs de ses étoiles supermassives s'agglutineraient, amplifiant de façon exponentielle leur effet. La réaction en chaîne serait beaucoup plus destructrice pour la galaxie, tout y serait avalé, sans exception.

Noyée dans les épaisses ténèbres de l'univers, la galaxie étendait ses immenses spirales. Elle paraissait immobile, mais c'était dû à ses dimensions hors norme. En réalité elle tournait sur elle-même à une vitesse ahurissante.  
Tant d'étoiles y brillaient. D'autres y naissaient dans les nuages nébuleux des précédentes explosions stellaires. Toutes ces boules de matière en fusion diffusaient d'innombrables variétés de teintes lumineuses.  
Lorsque soudain la lumière émise par cette galaxie déclina légèrement par endroit. Des tâches plus sombres apparaissaient ça et là. Puis progressivement cela s'étendit à son ensemble. Elle se voilait, se ternissant et vacillant dangereusement. Les derniers hoquets de son agonie semblaient douloureux.  
La lumière ne parvenait plus à s'en échapper. Elle était retenue, aspirée de l'intérieur par des monstres stellaires insatiables.  
Et tout devint noir.

Un soleil se couchait sur l'horizon d'une planète de la Voie Lactée, colorant de teintes rougeoyantes le ciel. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit couché, un autre soleil se leva à l'opposé, diffusant plus timidement sa lumière qui se reflétait sur les flots à perte de vue.  
Glissant dans l'air avec légèreté, un dragon observait le spectacle. Il rejoignait ses congénères qui l'attendaient pour le départ de leur premier astronef qui voyagerait d'étoiles en étoiles. Ils allaient pouvoir visiter les étoiles voisines et découvrir si la vie était possible ailleurs dans leur galaxie.  
Leur civilisation encore jeune avait pu rapidement progresser grâce à une remarquable ouverture d'esprit. Chacun des dragons aspirait à la voie de la sagesse, cherchant à découvrir les secrets aussi bien physiques que spirituels qui régissait l'univers.  
D'anciennes croyances expliquaient leur venu au monde par la main d'un seul et unique être qui aurait mené une bataille sur cette planète. L'ayant remporté, il avait décidé de donner vie au peuple des Drakh, et était parti au loin à bord de son vaisseau.  
Mais à leurs yeux cela n'était qu'une histoire distrayante, une anecdote amusante. Rien de bien sérieux qui eut valu qu'on s'y concentre davantage.  
Le dragon arriva en vue de l'immense astronef qui flottait sur l'océan. Il partirait bientôt hors de leur système solaire, en terre étrangère. Ils trouveraient peut-être d'autres planètes sur lesquelles la vie était possible pour eux. Toute une galaxie s'offrait à eux.

Fin…


End file.
